Fears
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: When Mikey Boscorelli screws up with the drug dealers, he ends up bringing his family into it and making them suffer especially one Officer Boscorelli.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Mikey Boscorelli screws up with the drug dealers, he ends up bringing his family into it and making them suffer - especially one Officer Boscorelli.   
  
Rating: R (Well looks like another R one, means torment, bad words, violence all the good shit that most people get a kick out of :))   
  
Author Notes: Shit happens. It turns out Wine-into-Water and I got the exact same idea for a fanfic for our beloved Third Watch. Both of us where thinking evilly of tormenting our favorite characters and how we really thought nobody would ever think of something this dreadful. Looks like we got the surpise of a life time, so like she said we are both very different writers with very two different styles. So give us the benefit of the doubt and be kind, be sure to read her wonderful story, it KICKS ASS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alas here is the dreadful "I Don't Own It" Yes Bosco is not mine, yes Bosco is nothing but a mere character I wish I simply owned, hell own the guy as well :) If I did he would be my......awwww hell why get into that? So here it is, I don't own it but John Wells and NBC and the WB owns but ME. Sue me and you get the ass biting computer ;)   
  
Thank you goes to, Jewel, Sean, Jen, Dem, Kich, to everybody ;) I just owe it all to you cause without you I don't know where I would be right now ;) thank you.   
  
Without Further To Do, My Story...  
  
Fears  
  
In a small tavern in the middle of New York City a man was sitting on one of the few stools closest to the bar and losing himself in his drink.   
  
Mikey Boscorelli ordered another drink as he finished the last drop of his Bud Light. The glass beer bottle was placed in front of him. The man who had been working that night had the pleasure of listening to Mikey rant and rave about his brother, Maurice, who was a NYPD cop who, in fact, arrested him for running drugs.   
  
"How could he do this to me? I'm his brother and he treats me like I'm one of those low life's who is always popping pills or sticking needles in their arms. Yeah so I sniff some cocaine once in a while and smoke a joint but I'm not that bad, I'm I?"   
  
Mikey took another swig of his beer and then continued complaining about what had been happening with him for last couple of weeks.   
  
"Ma had to bail me out....how embarrassing is that one?...I mean come on, calling Mommy cause I'm in jail cause of my stupid brother who always have to try and play MR. Perfect."   
  
Mikey scratched his face in frustration as he was pouring out all what he had been experiencing and well because the alcoholic drink was making him act upon it so he really wasn't thinking out his words clearly.   
  
"Get this....Maurice....hah...Maurice thinks he is like the perfect son...thinking out of the whole family he is little mister perfect...just cause he a cop..." Mikey's words became more slurred. "....jusssst cause he some cop means nothing...I mean...I work I..."   
  
Mikey realized the entire bar was beginning to spin. His stomach was coming up to his throat and the bartender had 6 heads.   
  
The one who had the luck to listen to Mikey carry on and on about his brother and some other stuff that had happened to him in the last couple months glanced over at the young man who had become paled faced and was lying down on the table.   
  
"Hey...hey.." Mikey wasn't even listening so he came and began to poke him in the shoulder making Mikey's head snap up some-what in confusion.   
  
"Buddy, if your going to get sick I would prefer for you to get sick in the bathroom, now go before you throw up all over the table."   
  
Mikey who got sick just by moving his head nodded and before he knew it he could feel the sickening feeling of bile gurgling in his upset stomach. He put his hands over his mouth and as he stumbled he knocked over the stool and ran into the bathroom. All the beer that he had fun drinking down was not that great coming back up.   
  
Two men who had been sitting not to far from where Mikey had been drinking down his problem had listened to every word Mikey had to say.  
  
"Hey Nick...wasn't that Mikey Boscorelli?" The man who was named Nick twisted his body around to look over at the bathroom and then turned back around.   
  
"I believe so Joey....and if I'm correct my informants tell me he kept some of the money and drugs he was supposed to be running for us."   
  
"Oh yeah and what did Big Rick say all about this?" Asked Joey. Nick shrugged and then threw his head back finishing the last drop of the drink in the small shot glass that he held in his hand. A smirk coming to his lips as he spoke.   
  
"What does he usually think about this kind of situation. He wants to make an example somehow but he has yet to figure it out....did you also know that Mikey's Bro is a cop?"   
  
Joey had been looking down at his drink that he also held in his hand but the word 'cop' got him to look up and glance just to see if   
Nick was kidding around.   
  
"No shit really....wait by any chance when we had to do time for that little bastard and he got off....was it cause his Bro being a cop got him off somehow?"   
  
Before Nick could answer Joey's question Mikey had come back from the bathroom. He didn't look all to hot, his face was sickly pale and if anybody who cared about him saw Mikey right at that moment they would want to know if he was going to be okay.   
  
Mikey picked up the stool he had knocked over in the process and than sat back down. He was about to order another round but the bartender sternly told him to get out before he either passed out or threw up all over his bar.   
  
Although he complied Mikey still said some nasty things under his breath, but he paid and then made his way out of the small pub.   
  
"Yep, it was Mikey's Bro who got him off the hook, and I say we go talk to Big Rick....I just got an idea and I think he would liked to be informed."   
  
Joey sat there for a second then reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet bringing out some money and placing it out on the table he paid for the small shots and for the tip.   
  
"Then let's go the night is young and so many things to do."   
  
Nick and Joey slid out of the cushioned benches and left   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate nights like these."   
  
Bosco and Faith where sitting in a alleyway close to the one of the many bears of New York City, bar watching traffic pass by slowly, watching for any drunks to be coming out of the bar and get into their car. Most cars were doing the speed limit and most didn't really know the two officers were sitting there just waiting for somebody to break the law.   
  
"Well I for one don't mind nights like these. I like when we can just sit here, no paperwork for one and just...." Bosco interrupted Faith's sentence "and talk...." He looked over at her.   
  
Faith's expression didn't change. She looked away from him to catch a speeding black Mercedes Benz. "Well looks like you got your wish Bosco." She placed the car into drive and as she pulled out of the alleyway she flipped the lights on.   
  
"About damn time."   
  
(Inside the Black Mercedes Benz)   
  
"Dammit Nick....I told you to let me drive but noooo you had to be the one and look we got already the cops on our tail."   
  
"Joey shut the fuck up....man we were only speeding over about 25miles, if you act all up, there going to be on to us....I got some dope in this car....so you better let me do the talking." Joey quieted down quickly and tried to calm down his nerves.   
  
Nick took in a deep breath as he stopped the car. He glanced back from the review mirror to the side mirror to watch the two cops. The male and female officers both got out of their car, both having hands on then guns just in case and approached the car.   
  
Bosco swapped with Faith as he took the drivers side and she took the passenger window.   
  
Nick hit the switch and rolled both windows down. "Having some fun boys!" said Faith as she flashed her light into the car.   
  
Neither Joey nor Nick answered her question for it was more a statement then a question. Instead Nick gave out a fake laugh and then looked back at the officer standing at his window.   
  
"Didn't know if you were going to stop or not, do you have your license and registration with you?   
  
"Yes sir, let me get that for you." Nick played it cool, grabbed his wallet out of the inside of his leather jacket and reached into the glove compartment to fish out the registration.   
  
As he handed them to the male cop he caught the name on the badge. Nick watched both cops walks back to the squad car as the male cop mummers something like "this will only take a moment."   
  
Nick rolled back up the windows, not because it was cold outside but because he didn't want the cops to be listening to his conversation with his passenger.   
  
"That's Mikey's fucking brother man." Joey spun his head around to look at the cops but Nick punched him hard on the arm.   
  
"Well you turn back around...." Joey did that.   
  
"Man see I wasn't lying." Joey was beginning to feel the nausea feeling of the sensation of being panicky.   
  
"So, so.....what do we do?"   
  
Nick looked in the rear view mirror.   
  
"We don't do anything yet, besides nothing gets done without Big Rick's say so anyways."   
  
Joey nodded his head. "Yeah okay Nick...."   
  
Bosco walked up to the car and tapped on the window and then he rested his left arm on the edge of the car hood as he waited for Nick. Nick and Joey's conversation was interrupted and Nick pressed the power window button again and was handed the speeding ticket.   
  
"Try to drive a little closer to the speed limit please I don't want to have to catch you again," Bosco slapped the top of the car and then pressed off   
  
"You gentlemen have a good night."   
  
As Bosco made his way back to the car and got into the passenger side of the RMP Joey let out a long breath. "Shit that was to close, next time we take I drive." Nick just rolled his eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey Boscorelli had no idea how he made it from the bar to his small apartment but as he fished out the keys he let it drop off. When he found his keys he put them in the key slot but found that it wasn't locked so he shrugged and opened the door. His mind tried to figure out if he had locked it or not but at that moment of time he could give a rat ass if he did or not, besides nothing really was valuable in his apartment.   
  
The sickness that Mikey had been experiencing since the nice drowning in the beer he felt somewhat better as he laid down on his soft lumpy bed.   
  
When he closed his eyes to stop the sickness in his stomach and his head he got the dreaded realization it wasn't stopping and he scrambled to the bathroom once more.   
  
After his body stopped trembling from the dry heaves and he could feel a couple tears had escaped from his eyes he stood up flushing the toilet.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror then bent down and turned on the water and splashed the cold wet water onto his hot face and rinsed his face; washing away any sign of him throwing up.   
  
As he made his way back to the bed that mentally was calling him he swore he could hear heavy footsteps in the hallway. In the same part of the mind that had tried remembering if he had locked the door when he had left was now thinking if he locked the door after he came into the room; but the drunken stupor of his brain said he was to lazy to get up.   
  
The footsteps stopped and Mikey closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't wake up with a major hangover in the morning. The tiredness was taking over his senses but that didn't stop him from hearing the doorknob start to jiggle. Mike thought with a smile that he had remembered to lock the door....but his mind screamed 'somebody was trying to get in'.   
  
Mikey jumped up from his bed realizing that was a bit of a mistake because the world was still spinning but he was able to stand his ground and look for something. He reached over and grabbed the baseball bat, the same tired all wooden baseball bat he used to play with Maurice in the park way back when they were kids.   
  
He went to a part of the apartment and hid hoping on hope maybe they would just take what the thought was costly and just go away but that wasn't going to be the kind of luck Mikey would have.   
  
The intruders didn't take much time getting into the door and it didn't take them long to find Mikey hidden in a corner. Mikey tried to swing hard at somebody's head but the alcohol he had a couple hours earlier had made him lose his coordination and he completely missed the guys head and smashed a lamp instead.   
  
Mikey tried once more to hit somebody but when he swung it hit nothing and just made a whooshing sound as he put all his strength into it, only this left him open for attack from his right. The man nearest to Mikey brought his arm back and decked Mikey hard across the eye.   
  
Mikey stumbled back letting go of the bat, he was seeing white spots all over his vision and he could see things were getting darker. He didn't even feel his body hit the ground for he was out cold.   
  
"DAMN NICK! What the hell was that for? You know we did have some chloroform to knock him out, I mean DAMN he going to have one hell of a shiner...."   
  
"Will you keep it down Joey, damn man you talk louder then most bitches I know! Besides I have always wanted to hit the little shit for making us do time, and also that won't be the last bruise....come on help me out."   
  
Two men who where with Nick and Joey to make sure they got Mikey and second to make sure nothing occurred while they did their job.   
  
"Come on grab him and let's get out of here before somebody is stupid enough to call the cops." ordered Nick. Joey and the two other guys picked up the unconscious Mikey and made their way out of the room.   
  
As they moved out of the room Nick spotted a picture of Mikey and his brother Maurice. Maurice had his arm slung around Mikey's shoulder and was looking up at the camera while Mikey was looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes like his brother was nuts. Nick picked it up, he could see his own reflection in the picture and as he looked at it he could only smile   
  
"Wait for your turn Maurice, life's a bitch and I always get my revenge." Nick then took the picture and flung it hard against the wall shattering the glass and picture holder. He took one more look and left the apartment.  
  
TBC....Only if you want it to be.   
  
So how did you like? Did you like it enough for me to keep going, tell me what you think, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you. Thank you again Wine-Into-Water and Andorian Ice Princess, Jewel 21, Jen and Dem for again helping me coming to the conclusion of writing more to this story. Also to the feedbackers ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH, I COULD HUG YOU ALL!!!! Thank you, thank you. Your feedback means a lot to me and always will. It's so true and now I totally believe when they say that feedback is a addicting drug :) So thank you very much for your kind words and hope you like my next installment for Fears ;)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Bosco and Faith stepped outside of the Precinct and took in the nice air.   
  
"So you going out and looking for Miss Right?" Bosco gave a grim stare at his partner when she began to giggle.   
  
"Very funny....naaaa just going home and crashing....need a lift?" Faith shook her head.   
  
"No, see you tomorrow, Boz."   
  
Both partners didn't have to say anything else knowing what each othr was thinking and they both left going their own separate ways thinking tomorrow would just be another long day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing that came to Mikey's senses was his head smacking something hard and cold. He opened his eyes expecting to see something to make him realize where he might be but all he saw was nothing but complete pitch-blackness. Another jump and he hit his head again and it dawned on him, he was in the trunk of a car.   
  
It didn't take him long to recall what had happened in his small apartment and when his eye began to surge with agony he brought a shaky hand to stop it. That only caused more pain and a stream of profanity came from him as the eye screamed in protest.   
  
Before he could think of something to do to get out of this predicament the car he was in came to a halt and he could hear voices outside the car that he could have sworn that he recognized.   
  
The trunk opened and Mikey was looking right at some of what he liked to call his friends. Nick was standing there with Joey of course, and a couple of others he really did recognize just couldn't remember their names.   
  
"Hey guys....long time no see." Mikey was grabbed roughly and before he could get up onto his feet he was dragged, never really having the opportunity to walk.   
  
"Come on can't we talk about this, I mean you don't want to be doing this....Joey." Words came out of Mikey's mouth, they were coming out quickly, he was thinking these would be the last he would every say again. "Nick come on, were buds right....right?"   
  
Nobody said anything, just kept on walking till they reached a certain area where a man was smoking a cigar and was waiting non-to patiently for them.   
  
As Mikey's eyes wondered around he recognized as being in one of the old factories from the 1950's to help the war efforts but then was shut down and never used again.   
  
They stopped and let go of Mikey's arms so he then flopped down on the ground not ready to be let go and ended up with some dirt from the old factory floor. Mikey got up and sat on his knees noticing for the first time the man had moved to stand in front of him. Rick Deamilis. The man who Mikey been running drugs for some time and actually never got to meet him only his coworkers. It then dawned on Mikey, nobody ever saw Big Rick....well some probably did but they never got the chance to tell about it.   
  
"Big Rick, look I'm sorry...." Rick stopped Mikey's sentence by circling him, making Mikey follow his every movement.   
  
"I don't like it when I trust somebody with my money and they keep it for their own personal pleasure,....I don't like it when I have to come out of my house and see this person, and I especially don't like it when my runners don't deliver their goods." Rick stopped circling when he finished, coming right in front of Mikey's line of vision.   
  
Rick then brought up his boot and placed it on Mikey's chest. Mikey looked down at it for a second and then looked back at Rick.   
  
"You screw with me Mikey....I fuck with you." Rick then used his muscle and strength to forcefully push Mikey down hard onto the ground making him lay on his back.   
  
Rick didn't do anything, just began to walk towards his black limo that waited for him and he turned back around. "I enjoyed this little meeting Mikey and I should have some fun with your brother and mother." He then got into the back and rolled down the window where Nick was standing close, Rick flicked the cigar and before the tented window went up he smoothly said "Mess him up good."   
  
Mikey had heard the words from Rick as the car drove away and he didn't fail to hear they were going after his family. He had to do something. But that was before the first kick came to his rib cage and he crunched up into a fetal position. He could feel every punch and kick until his world exploded when a foot landed at the side of his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco rolled over in his bed. He had been awakened for some reason. He didn't know why but something had disturbed his sleep. That is when the phone had begun to ring again, he looked over at the clock that seemed to be piercing his senses and tired eyes, '2.am, who in the hell would be calling so late' he thought.   
  
He reached over to grab the phone debating on whether or not to pick it up and just simply hang it up again. But he didn't and answered it with a groggy voice. "Hello"   
  
It was his mother on the end sounding rather frantic. "Maurice....ummmm...somebody broke into my apartment the bar and ummmm I just...oh God I...." Bosco jumped from his bed and holding the phone with his shoulder he searched out his pants.   
  
"Are you okay Ma?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine but God it's so,...I'm just so scared Maurice." "Look I'm coming over right now, go over to one of your neighbors and call the police I'll be there."   
  
He could hear his mother's voice begin to tremble.   
  
"Okay dear,..I'm so sorry for waking you up....oh who would do this to me?" Bosco had no answer, probably some crack head that needed money or something worse; somebody was coming after their family.   
  
"Don't worry Ma, I'll be there, love you." He hung up the phone and grabbed his NYPD wind-breaker jacket that sat on one of the chairs. He was in such a hurry he didn't even think once about his badge or gun that sat on the night stand next to his bed. He left the apartment.   
  
Bosco reached his car in record time, his fingers were shaking and he couldn't find his car key to unlock the door. When he did he jumped in and tried to start the engine all he got for his troubles was a click. At first he looked at it in shock, turned the key pressed the gas trying to get it to turn over but nothing would work. His car rarely gave him problems but to do this now to do this at such a crucial point in time he could only hit the steering wheel hard. "DAMMIT!"   
  
He jumped out of the car popping the hood and looking inside trying to find something wrong and that is when he spotted it. The spark plugs to the engine of the car, the life of the car was pulled from its respectful places not allowing the engine to get the spark it needed to start up.   
  
Bosco grabbed the hood and let it slam hard. He put his head down in defeat he let out slow breaths trying to calm his quickened angry. Opening his eyes he noticed he was now standing in gas. His car had been on a small incline and therefore the gasoline had traveled towards the front of the car. He came around to the back end where the fuel tank was and bent down, pressing his face to the ground looking underneath. He saw the gas coming out of his car like it was blood. "SON OF A BITCH!"   
  
He than pushed himself off the ground clenching his fists trying to keep the enraged feeling in check at such a early morning hour. All he wanted to do was yell as loud as he could muster, scream every cuss word in the book and then possibly kick something. All he could do now was tighten and then would release his clenched fists starting to look around furiously, wondering if the asshole who had fucked up his car was anywhere nearby.   
  
When he was satisfied not seeing anybody he looked sourly at his car and then turned around and began to jog out of the parking lot. His mother's house was a good 30minutes walk from his place but if he ran most of the way he would be there in no time flat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber Robins who had just moved into the apartment above the bar was awakened from her sleep. She was in her late 20's, single and was new to the whole scene of New York City. Amber had no idea why somebody would be knocking on her door but it had to be some kind of reason so she threw on her robe and stumbled to the door. She peeked out the little peephole and saw a rather distressed Angela, the landlord of the building.   
  
The door flew open immediately. "Mrs. Angela..wuz wrong?" "Ummmm I was wondering if I could ummmm....call the police cause," Angela took in a deep breath trying to stop the rattlers in her stomach. "somebody trashed my...my apartment and the bar."   
  
Amber's hand instinctively went to her mouth. "Then why are you standing out there? Come on in." Amber let Angela bypass her before she took one look out the hallway both ways before she slammed the door and doubled locked it.   
  
"Would you like some coffee....some tea...herbal tea?"   
Angela called from the living room. "Tea would do dear, thank you."   
  
Two hot steaming teas were brewed a couple minutes later as Amber came walking back and handed it to the still shocked Angela Boscorelli.   
  
"Oh thank you....who would do such a thing to me?"   
  
Amber stayed silent until she got up and picked up the phone and gave it to Angela. "Here you should call the police."   
  
Angela's hand flew to her temple. "Dammit I knew I forgot something, my son should be here any second....he a cop, you know, my son." She finished that off with bit of a proud smile as she finished the last number and put the phone to her ear.   
  
Amber smiled. "Well then I bet he will get things sorted out for you."   
  
Both women would sit there silently waiting for the police and Bosco. Only the officers showed up and Bosco didn't.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco sometimes really hated walking. He had stopped running a couple blocks down, not cause he was tired but he just didn't want to do it anymore. That's why he had a damn car so he wouldn't have to walk or run to his mothers so early in the morning. But no somebody had to fuck with the family and his car; of all the things leave his precious car alone.   
  
Bosco began to wonder who was doing this. The more he came up with reasons why his car was screwed up and Mom's things the more his mind would go towards Mikey. He was always doing stuff to get the entire family involved whether that being when he was younger and it would be school related or now with his drugs.   
  
The more things he came up with the more he was beginning to wonder if he should have another talk with his younger brother. But he didn't want to have to think about that right now, at 2:am, no all he wanted was to get to his mother's in one piece.   
  
Even though Bosco was a grown man and was one of the city's finest police officers he still could not help but look back once in a while just to see if somebody was following him. Every few steps he would turn around his head to see if he was being followed, his paranoia getting the best of him. He didn't understand why it was kicking in but as a cop your trained on that instinct to not just ignore it. No, you listen to it cause mostly that instinct that you have from your primal ancestor is 110% correct.   
  
As Bosco crossed the street he began to quicken his pace again feeling that urge to run again when he moved out of the streets lucid light and into some of the darkened spots on the sidewalk. The next street light was up ahead. It was like playing a game when you're a child, reach the light before something grabs you in the dark.   
  
When he was in between the lights he heard a car peeling from behind him; his head spun around and that is when he noticed the two guys who where coming up from behind him. As they were running up to him he heard the van hit the curb so it was blocking his path.   
  
'Gun' screamed Bosco's mind. His hand flew as quickly as it could but to his utter dismay it wasn't resting on his hip, no he had forgotten it, probably still on the night stand next to his unmade bed. His mind raced what to do next, fight them or....what would Faith do? Bosco knew what she would do and that would be to get help and get it fast so he turned and began to run. Only when he ran past the van's back doors they opened and somebody jumped and tackled him to the ground.   
  
Bosco grunted when he felt his body hit the cold pavement with the body weight of the other man on top of him. He tried kicking him off before the two other goons reached them but his struggle landed him a blow to the stomach. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen protectively as he felt the precious air leave his surprised lungs. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain, taking in quick short breaths.   
  
Bosco's eyes flew open when he felt something prick the side of his neck, almost the feeling as though a bee had stung him. He saw it, the syringe. They had just injected him with something, a drug, shit it could be anything, lethal for all he knew. Why where they doing this to him, what had he ever done to them?   
  
Two sets of a pair of hands reached down and grabbed a hold of his shirt and shoulders and picked him up off the ground. Bosco couldn't get his feet underneath him, they were not obeying his order to stop stumbling around and twisting. But that didn't matter cause before he could protest or do anything about his predicament he was thrown roughly into the back of the van.   
  
He could feel the cold metal of the van's floor on his hot cheek. He tried to get up, willing his body to set up and get the hell out of there but all he could do was lay and try and keep the idea of sleeping out of his mind.   
  
Bosco blinked his eyes fast trying to wake himself up but it wasn't working and as he felt the van doors shut and the car backing up he closed his eyes losing the fight to whatever was working in his system.   
  
The van that held Officer Boscorelli tore out of the area leaving no sign or a single clue in what had happened to him.   
  
A woman who had been sitting in her car was about to leave her home when she had watched the whole scene played out before her. With horrified eyes she watched a man get drugged and thrown into the back of a van. She didn't know what to make of it but she sure is hell was not going to act as though it never happened.   
  
TBC....  
  
____________________________________________________________  
Do I really have to say anything? You guys always know what to do to get a new chapter ;) Thank you again guys, you guys are truly the best forums. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you. That is all I can say. So many people to thank, and if I thank only a couple individuals and leave somebody out I'll feel so bad so THANK YOU VERY MUCH, it means so much to me thank you, thank you, thank you..hope you enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it....  
  
Also special thank you goes out to Jewel and Dem and kimraver, for FanFic.net is decided to act up and pretend it doesn't know me by not letting me sign in. So until it starts working on my computer again they will be posting my stories up for me under my account...so thank you VERY MUCH GUYS, I OWE YOU, THANK YOU!!!! (HUG)  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Light shined down on the man who laid in a heap on the floor. Mikey's senses began to come back to him, hearing and feeling everything around him. He could feel the warmth of the morning sun peaking out of the darkened clouds letting one single ray of light on his cold face.   
  
Mikey opened one eye and then made the mistake opening the other for it hurt to move so he kept it shut. As he blinked to clear the nausea that was causing the dizziness that surrounded him, he could feel something crawling up on his leg and scurrying up towards his torso area.   
  
He lifted his head up to see a big rat perched on him, eating something. Mikey did what any rationalized human being would do in that situation; he jumped up and kicked the rat while letting out a bit of a yelp.   
  
After Mikey had kicked the rat and said some unintelligent words, he looked around. When he couldn't remember how he gotten there in the first place he looked down at his leg. One spot was covered in blood, his blood. 'That stupid rat had been enjoying himself by drinking my blood' thought Mikey. He than shivered inside at the thought of that.   
  
Mikey began to stumble around trying to look for the exit when he came upon the tire tracks in the soft dirt. He remembered. Big Rick decided to pay him a visit and he was going after his family. Mikey had to warn them before it was too late.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith Yokas came into the locker room of the 55th Precinct. She didn't see her partner but she didn't think much of it and got ready. She expected Bosco to come rushing in or something of that nature.   
  
As usual she went into the roll call room, taking a spot. She listened as the Captain spoke about things, really not of her interest or importance, until she heard the dreaded words "Yokas, you will be working with Gusler.   
  
"Hey did Bosco call in sick?" Faith had walked up to the Captain, trying to find out what had happened to her partner.   
  
The Captain looked up from his papers and as he walked out he called over his shoulder.   
  
"No, he didn't even call in."   
  
Faith's brow wrinkled with frustration. That didn't make much sense to her. Bosco always called in if he couldn't make it to work and besides he rarely called in cause he loved his job so much he always was there. You had to beat him with a stick or order him to go home cause if you didn't he would just keep on coming.   
  
"Coming Gusler?" Faith was determined to find Bosco, her partner was going to pay for sticking her with Gusler.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mikey could feel every muscle in his body protesting, screaming for him to stop, only he didn't. It took him forever to get back to New York. He had lived in the city all his life but it took him forever to find out where he was exactly and then reach his destination.   
  
As he finally made it back into the city he hadn't realized but he kept on getting some stares. But that wasn't of concern to him at the moment, reaching his mothers was though. He ignored the looks and stares until his Ma's reaction.   
  
He opened the door to his Ma's bar, where she was cleaning up the joint. It looked as though somebody had a bad fight and she was left with the mess. When his mother turned around and saw him she dropped the dishrag and ran to him.   
  
"My baby what in God's name happen to you?"   
  
Mikey caught his reflection in the broken mirror behind the long counter to spot his face a mess. One eye was completely swollen shut that was black all around it. Dry blood rested near his head and had dripped along his check, with other various colored bruises around his face."   
  
"Mikey sit down please."   
  
Angela Boscorelli ran to get a wet towel and some water. Mikey looked under his shirt to find out the reason why it had hurt so much to walk. IT looked like his entire body was exploding with new colors. He pulled the shirt down slowly so not to jar his muscles before his mother walked in and saw she would throw a fit and probably send him to the hospital.   
  
"Ma, what happened?" asked Mikey, referring to the bar.   
  
Before she could answer Officer Yokas walked in with another young cop tailing from behind.   
  
"Oh.....Hi, Yokas."   
  
"Hello, what happened here Angela?" Faith then spotted Mikey sitting on one of the many benches. "What happened to you Mikey?"   
  
Mikey looked away from her and refused to answer Faith's question. Angela did though answer one of her questions.   
  
"Ohhhh, somebody trashed my apartment and as you can see."   
  
Angela turned back to Mikey, but he was waving her off. Angela turned back around and looked at Gusler.   
  
"So who is this Rookie you working with?"   
  
Faith turned slightly looking at Gusler and then looking back at Angela.   
  
"Well that's what I came to ask you....have you heard from Bosco at all?"   
  
"Yeah I did, I called Maurice last night when I found my apartment trashed....he told me he was coming over but he never showed."   
  
"What, did he even call to tell you?" asked Faith.   
  
Angela shook her head no. She turned back to Mikey trying to scrub away the dried blood, but he was trying to move away from her trying to listen to Faith.   
  
"I went by his apartment but he didn't even answer....I was..."   
  
Before Faith could continue her sentence Angela left the room and came back a minute later holding something in her hand. She gave Faith a key.   
  
"Maurice gave this to me just in case of an emergency."   
  
"Oh thank you, I'm sure there is a good reason he didn't show up."   
  
Faith gave a small smile.   
  
"Come on Gusler."   
  
"Good day Ma'am"   
  
Both cops left leaving Angela and Mikey in the small bar.   
  
Mikey could feel a sickening feeling inside his gut. He knew why his Bro hadn't made it to his Ma's last night and he didn't like that thought.   
  
"Mikey, is there something you need to be telling me....I don't want to find out from somebody else, you tell me right now what is going on,"   
  
He looked up at his mother who was standing with hands on hips and giving her best piercing mother look.   
  
"Please tell me Mikey,..."   
  
Mikey stood up and bypassed his mother. He didn't want to tell her what he thought happened to Maurice. He didn't think he could tell her and see the look on her face. So he did what he did best, ran from it.   
  
"Look nothings wrong Ma, I'll get it all sorted out."   
He than left the bar hoping on hope that nothing would happen to his brother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Consciousness came slow to Bosco. The drug was still not out of his system and he could feel it in every single nerve and every single muscle....hell probably even in every single hair on his aching body. His mouth was dry and felt like he hadn't had a drink of water in days. Even his head felt like a million tons just to try and lift it up.   
  
He popped his eye open and regretted it. Everything was out of focus and blurred. He closed his eye blinked hard and fast and tried again by opening both. It helped somewhat.   
  
Although his body complained he sat up and began to look around. From just where he was he could tell the house was mammoth sized. The texture of the house took on the look of Italian, from the antiques about the room and the paintings that decorated the walls.   
  
Bosco's eyes came to rest on a man who had been sitting there the whole time. He had never seen the man in his life and couldn't figure out why the hell the man had a stupid cheesy ass smile on his face.   
  
"So you're finally awake I see, care for something to drink?"   
  
Bosco didn't say anything. Just stared at him like he was completely and utterly insane.   
  
"Well you don't have to be rude Mr. Boscorelli, you could have just simply said yes or no?"   
  
"Who the hell are you and why am I here?"   
  
"Well Officer I would think on the streets I'm called "Big Rick", the man chuckled "but you can just call me Rick."   
  
Rick got up from where he sat and while walking over to a big glass window that allowed light into the large room he lit a cigar.   
  
"You still haven't answered me jag off, what in the hell am I DOING HERE?"   
  
He turned around at the tone of Bosco's voice rising. He wiggled his finger as though he was father talking to his young son.   
  
"Tut, Tut, Officer, we don't yell in my house....I brought you to one of my many houses cause I felt I should meet you in person....I'm a people persons you know...all my life,"   
  
Bosco cut him off.   
  
"Listen to me you fucking asshole, I don't care who you are or who you think you are, but in about 5 seconds I'm walking out of here whether you like it or not."   
  
Rick's face-hardened. His jaw line twitched and he got this look as though he was just itching to punch Bosco. But as quick as that angry had appeared it disappeared and a smirk replaced it as he watched Bosco try to get up.   
  
Bosco jumped up from his sitting position attempting to take a step he collapsed onto the ground. He felt bile running up his throat but he was able to hold it.   
  
"Oh what a delight you are Officer....quicker with the tongue I see then your brother," Rick let out a laugh "Oh this will be fun, I know it will be."   
  
Rick went over to a phone and without dialing he spoke into it quickly. Bosco forced his body to turn back around and look up at Rick as he made his way over to him and then kneeled in front of him.   
  
"The reason I have you here Boscorelli, is I don't like people screwing with my business. I don't like it when I don't get my fair share of the wealth of profit cause some cop decided to arrest one of my boys. No....you see, I know what you did....you sending my boys to prison while you get your Bro off cause you can, cause you're a fucking cop!   
  
A man walked into the room with a tray. Rick stood up and walked over and grabbed something and then as he walked back to Bosco, Bosco in return got ready.   
  
"I need to do some more of my business, somebody decided they wanted to fuck with me so I'm going to do what I always do, kill them. But not you, oh I won't kill you just yet....we are going to have some fun, you know the whole 'set an example' for the rest of those stinking cops, those who dare think they can just lock up my boys and not get a penalty." He snickered.   
  
Rick then showed what he had in his hands. Another syringe, another drug for Bosco.   
  
"Now this isn't anything but something put you to sleep while I make sure the job is done properly and when you wake, my boys and I can have some fun with yah...bet your already excited."   
  
Bosco waited for his move. He waited and he got it. When Rick put the needle of the syringe into the vile Bosco jumped up from where he lay and ignored whatever dizziness was bugging him before. He threw a hard right punch at Rick making him stumble back.   
  
He then ran towards the window, he wasn't going to run around the house trying to find the damn door to the front cause by then he would have lost his advantage. He grabbed a chair as he sped by and then flung it with all his strength towards the area he would be coming through.   
  
Now on the opposite end, Nick had just decided to stroll around checking out things when he happened to be going right by the window that Bosco was jumping out off. Nick felt everything, he felt the chair he felt the shards of glass and he felt Bosco.   
  
As Bosco jumped through he covered his face, protecting it against any glass that may end up cutting him. He didn't realize but he didn't have his NYPD jacket on any longer and some of the glass had cut some of his exposed skin. But that didn't matter to him, what matter was escaping. He felt Nick's body contact with his and they both tumbled on the soft green grass.   
  
Bosco was already trying to get up and get the hell out of there but something had hold of his leg. He looked back to recognize one of the men who had helped kidnap him in the first place. His face was now cut up from the glass and where the chair had hit him and he looked already majorly pissed off.   
  
Bosco let out a grunt and with his other free foot he swung hard, getting the sound of a yelp and the reward of getting his foot free. He dug his feet into the grass and then with his hands he pushed off. He swung his arms hard trying to get the momentum up trying to make his body run faster and harder then it had ever done before.   
  
He could hear yelling from behind him but he dared not look back. Everybody knows the important rule of running away from somebody or something, don't look back because you slow down when you do.   
  
As he continued to run he thought he would come up against some sort of gate but he didn't and he saw the precious woods. He ran towards them not stopping.   
When he got into the woods he ran even faster. He wished he knew where he was going but pure adrenaline didn't let him stop and think, just made him keep running.   
  
Bosco didn't even know what had happened only that he was flying. He had tripped over an overturn root and the worst part was when he tripped he went rolling down a steep hill. All of Bosco's vision turned to nothing but a spinning blur. He could hear voices all around him but he couldn't see anything but the spinning trees. Bosco finally came to a stop at the end of the ditch, he tried catching his breath, trying to will his body to get up but he couldn't.   
  
He prayed as he lay in a sprawled out position, feeling the wet leaves soaking into his T-shirt hoping on hope that they would just leave him alone. That they wouldn't find him and that he would wake up in the same spot and be able to get back up and begin his run again. Only when he could feel his slip on consciousness on the world he heard the soft unmistakable sound of somebody walking up to him. The last thing he saw before his vision darkened was Nick looking down at him.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry it took me a while to do another chapter but for some odd reason guys my life decided to jump in and have some fun, senior pictures I had to do, Finals are coming up and I'll be a free bird again....but enough about my life I just thought I would explain myself. Chapter 5 will be a bit of a wait since like I said Finals are coming up....anyways I wanted to say thank you again for the nice replies. Feedback does wonders and just thank you, very much. Enjoy your new chapter ;)  
  
P.S. Thanks again goes out to KimRaver and Dem and Jewel, because a while back ago this thing wasn't working for me and they where right there for me helping me out by posting so THANK YOU GUYS (HUGS FOR YOU) Now with out further a do, the story..(play corny music....)  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Faith opened the door to Maurice Boscorelli's apartment with the key that Angela had given her. Gusler followed in pursuit, shutting the door behind him and then just kind of stood there waiting for Faith.   
  
They both ended up in the bedroom looking around for anything that would tell them where he could be. But nothing was out of place, only the bed covers where rustled about, probably when Bosco left in a hurry when he got the call from his panicky mother.   
  
"He left his gun."   
  
Gusler picked up Bosco's handgun and showed it to Faith.   
  
"Come on."   
  
Faith and Gusler left the small living quarters; nothing to soothe Faith's rising concern for her missing partner.   
  
"So where are we going?"   
  
"I have to check something, before we leave."   
  
(Parking Lot)   
  
"Son of a bitch!"   
  
Both cops stopped walking and came to a stand still in front of a car. Bosco's classic Ford Mustang, one of his prized possessions. Faith's instinct was now full-blown screaming. She knew Bosco never went anywhere without his car, unless something was wrong with it....and that was very rare. He took care of his car, always tinkering to make it perfect and always kept it running.   
  
"You wouldn't be looking for Officer Boscorelli would you?"   
  
The officers turned around to see a man around the same age as Bosco, black hair, 6'0....good looking man.   
  
"Yes, Officer Boscorelli happens to be my partner, if you see him...."   
  
"Well if it helps I had gotten back home around 2:am, because I had gotten back from my parents who live in Michigan. Anyways, I pulled up and I saw the officer, your partner, on the his stomach looking under his car. I assumed something was wrong with the car but I wasn't sure if I should ask....oh well." The man took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.   
  
"Did you see anything in particular?"   
  
"No Ma'm....the last I saw of Officer Boscorelli, he was running out of the here." The man than pointed in the direction in which he had run, the same way you would take to go to Angela's bar, his mothers."   
  
"Thank you...."   
  
"Matt."   
  
"Well Thank you Matt."   
  
Matt nodded and then headed towards his car. He pulled up to the two officers who were now walking back to their squad car.   
  
"Hope he's okay and safe. Have a good night." The car pulled away with Faith murmuring to herself. "Me to."   
  
Faith couldn't figure it out but something was just not adding up. She felt like the clue to finding out where her missing partner was right under her nose yet for some reason she couldn't grasp onto it and get a firm grip on it.   
"So what now?" asked Gusler  
  
"Well as Bosco would say.....I have no idea."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco woke up with a sudden jerk. He could barely see where he was now in the small-lit room. He looked around to see it was an old jail cell where the next room was another just like his and if he wanted he could reach into the next room between the old rusty metal bars.   
  
From what he could tell it looked like he was in the basement. A long dripping sound could be heard and the wet cement surrounded Bosco's senses, not letting them escape and getting a fresh breath of sweet air.   
  
He stayed on the bunk that he had woken up on until he heard a soft mummer to one of his sides. He got up and came to the far side trying to look into the next cell, but not really seeing anything.   
  
"Hello....who's there?" Bosco tried to come off sounding a bit strong but to him it was more fear and to himself he felt like he was just like a little mouse caught in the clutches of the murderous cat.   
  
"Shhhhhhhssshhhhh....they will hear you...no, no, no, we don't want you to be heard....shhhhsshhhh."   
  
Bosco listened to the man or what Bosco thought was a man from the voice change moods and deeper voice. First the guy was paranoid about 'they' saying something off the wall how they where coming for them, that there time was up and then second he was laughing about the colors of frogs.   
  
"Shit man, what the fuck are you on?"   
  
"They don't say, they don't tell, only give....ohhhhh man look at the colors, whoa the colors of your breath the colors of the room the colors the colors OH THE COLORS, listen to them can you hear them, wow the colors make such beautiful music."   
  
Bosco didn't hesitate by turning back around and getting back on the bed. He sat on it and looked around again. When the man began to yell in derangement Bosco brought his legs up onto the bed bringing them close to his body only when he went to wrap his arms around them he got a stabbing pain down and up his left arm.   
  
He looked down to see the gauze wrapped tightly, the cut that he had gotten jumping out the window. He could see new fresh blood on the white bandage seeping through, showing the seriousness of the cut. He wondered if he would have to get that stitched up when he got out of the hellhole he was in.   
  
Ignoring the pain in the arm he again wrapped his arms protectively around his legs. He than laid down turning his back towards the man who was now mumbling and probably asleep.   
  
The small bunk that he laid on would squeak every time he moved a muscle but it turned out to be rather comfortable to Bosco. He had slept in worse places before and to him this was no sweat. As he curled up into the corner he tried to build up his strength, trying to be ready for whatever his body would come up against. The dark sleep took Bosco and before he knew it he was dreaming in how to get the hell out of there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mikey Boscorelli had been walking. Walking and walking trying to figure out what to do next. He had to do something, but what?   
  
"Mikey?"   
  
Mikey turned around to see David, another runner for Rick Deamilis.   
  
"Damn man you look like shit. What the fuck happened to you man," David studied Mikey's composure and came to the conclusion by himself. "It was 'Big Rick' wasn't it, damn, what did you do Mikey?"   
  
Mikey didn't say anything he didn't have to. David knew the type of person Mikey was David also knew what Mikey would do when sweet temptation came into view. David then shook his head.   
  
"You really are one lucky Son of a Bitch, to be alive and all.....not many can see "Big Rick" and be walking around breathing. You be careful and take care of yourself Mikey"   
  
David turned around to walk away.   
  
"He trashed my Ma's apartment and the bar of hers....I think he has my brother."   
  
David kept on walking not looking back.  
  
"Sorry about that Mikey, maybe...."   
  
"You don't understand Dav, my brother is a cop....it's my fault....if I don't...."   
  
David stopped walking and turned back around.   
  
"A cop....A NYPD cop?"   
  
"Yeah, I need you to tell me where Rick Deamilis lives, I have to find him Dav, he can't die cause I'm a fuck up, please."   
  
"Dude you know how many homes "Big Rick" has? That's looking for a needle in a big ass hay stack."   
  
"Look I know but, just do it for me, please."   
  
David nodded his head. Mikey turned around began to walk home.   
  
"You better start saving up Mikey."   
  
Mikey called back while walking down the sidewalk. "Why?"   
  
"Because you're going to have to buy your brothers coffin after "Big Rick" is done with him."   
  
Mikey slowed and then stopped. He dared not look back. He didn't want to see the look on David's face. The sincere feature on David's face that told Mikey to worry even more for his brother.   
  
"Hold on bro, I'm coming for yeah."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith walked into the locker room of the 55 Precinct where her fellow officers were getting ready for their shifts. The usual officers she had gotten to know well on the third shift. Davis was just getting started while Sullivan was just about finished.   
  
Davis looked at the door and then at Faith and then back at his pants legs as he fixed them around his boots. He stood up.   
  
"No Bosco?"   
  
Faith opened the gate to her locker and then looked at Davis.   
  
"No, I don't know where he is...he didn't call in yesterday...."   
  
"Maybe he forgot, and he enjoying himself with a lady."   
  
As much as Faith wanted to believe and listen to Davis's whole look on the whole situation she knew Ty didn't know the entire details.   
  
He didn't know about Bosco going to his mothers and never showing up; not even calling his mom's to tell her he wasn't going to make it when she had desperately called him for assistance after her bar and small living quarters being ransacked. Or of Bosco being seen leaving his car and then running out of the parking lot.   
  
All of this information added up inside. In her head, she knew something had happened to Bosco and it was only matter of time before she really knew what was going on and what had truly happened to him.   
  
After roll call her and Gusler were about to walk out of the Precinct building when a woman's voice pried their attention.   
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! I SAW, I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES A MAN..." the Lt. Was trying to calm her down. "YOU DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET, I'M THE TAX PAPER HERE!"   
  
"If you would calm down we will listen just please, you don't have to yell."   
  
"Fine....I'll be calm and tell you again. I saw what believed to be a cop, he had a NYPD wind breaker on, I saw...I saw this man get jumped, he had no chance what so ever, he was thrown in the back as like he was just some cargo not a human being, it...."   
  
Faith walked up with Gusler in the back waiting for her.   
  
"Hey....I got it Lou., hey...can you come with me I need to ask you a few follow up questions."   
  
The woman looked from the Lt., and then with a long sigh she followed Faith.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco didn't get much sleep on the small cot. Actually he wasn't sure if he even got sleep at all. It felt as though he had just shut his eyes and now he was opening them again. The man beside his cell had stopped altogether with his fanatic screaming or talking, and Bosco thanked god to that.   
  
He sat up in bed and thought how he was going to get out of there. It was hopeless, everything it seemed was hopeless. But he was to damn stubborn to just give up.   
  
The pacing than began. He paced up and down the cell looking each time at a new spot in the room, trying to figure what to do next. When he stopped he look at the bars and then going around the room he tried every single one of them. Seeing if any of them were loose enough so he could maybe pull it off and then use it as a weapon. Only every single one seemed to be doing its job, standing fast and keeping him there. With a frustration yell he kicked hard. He felt it before he saw it. The bent of the metal under the pressure of his kick had loosened.   
  
With quickness he began to try and jiggle it free. When he somehow managed to get the bar almost free he stood up and kicked hard. The small metal pipe tore away from the rest of the bars and fell on the opposite side.   
  
Bosco just looked at it with longing eyes and felt the bit of his stomach of the angry rising. He got down on the floor and then tried to slide most his body under that small cut piece and reached desperately for the metal. His fingers slide on it and pushed it close to his hand so he could get a firmer grip on it. He began to pull his hand through with the metal pipe until somebody stepped on his hand.   
  
He looked up. It was the crack head that had been screaming his head off what seemed like eternity to Bosco. The man took his foot off of Bosco and then crouched down so he was face to face with Bosco.   
  
"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"   
  
Before the man could react Bosco pulled his arm through quickly with the metal pipe and stood up.   
  
"Well it's better then just waiting for them to do whatava to me, I might as well go down with some sort of fight."   
  
The man was looking up at Bosco and he finally also stood up. Bosco looked at the needle marks on the man's arms. The man caught Bosco's glance at his arms and smiled.   
  
"That is what they do to you, pump you full of drugs till you either go mad or fucking overdose. What did you do, who the hell did you piss off....who the hell are you?"   
  
The guy laughed and then turned around putting his arms on his hips he turned back around.   
  
"First of all, me name is Jamie and second I slept with Rick Deamilis little sister, and in the morning I left her....before she woke up. I think she perceived as to be a one-night-stand and that I was trying to get some ass that night. But it was cause I didn't want Rick to see me, he had made it clear earlier I wasn't supposed to be near her....guess you pay the penalty if your near her or sleep with her."   
  
"Who the hell is this Rick....I never heard of him....or he just hasn't yet been caught yet in my precinct."   
  
Jamie was about to answers the question Bosco had asked till he caught the precinct bit. He looked down then began to laugh.   
  
"You're a cop aren't you?"   
  
Bosco nodded.   
  
"Buddy, I think you're in more serious shit then I ever will be."   
  
Bosco was about to ask why that would be but the door opened. Bosco spun his body and head around to see Nick walking in.   
  
"Hello Officer Boscorelli....we have a little bit of a present for you."   
  
Before Nick could continue Bosco didn't wait before he swung the metal pipe and made contact.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith sat down in her usual chair while Gusler stood off to the side and let the woman sit in Bosco's seat.   
  
"If I give you some pictures, do you think you could pick out the person you saw?   
  
The woman gave a confused look. She couldn't understand why the officer would be asking this, usually they would ask the description of the person she saw being kidnapped and then that would be it, but she went along with it.   
  
"Most definitely." She than nodded.   
  
Faith collected the pictures from her desk drawer. She than stood up and then placed them all in front of her in an orderly fashion.   
  
As the woman looked at them Faith could feel her heart beginning to pound even harder as she watched the young woman glance and decided who's life maybe on the line.   
  
The photos were of some of the criminals that Bosco and her had rounded up and others where of family victims and then the rest where of officers of the 55 Precinct.   
  
"That's him....that's the man I saw."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Officer. I would bet my life on it."   
  
Faith then slide the photographs across the desk while the woman kept her finger on the picture.   
  
Her stomach lurched and her heart leaped into her mouth.   
  
There under the woman's finger was a picture of Officer Maurice Boscorelli, her partner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco felt the metal pipe make contact on Nick's body. He heard the unmistakably snapping sound of the arm as it was crushed under his weight. Nick screamed out in agony. Bosco then charged; with his force and ran, they both landed outside of the cell with Nick's head smacking into the wall.   
  
Nick dug into his pocket feeling for his only weapon that he could and would use against the enraged officer.   
  
Jamie who had been watching the entire scene unfolding before him watched as Nick was grabbing for something in his jeans. He cried out a warning to Bosco, but it was already to late. Nick had slammed a syringe into Bosco's upper exposed arm, pushing down on the injection placing whatever substance was in the probe. Bosco let go of Nick and backed up. He looked down to see the needle still hanging out of his arm. With quick thrust he yanked it out and then with one glance dropped it to the floor.   
  
Nick who was standing there smiling was suddenly falling backwards. Bosco had curled his fist and then arching his arm back he mustered all his strength and let it fly. He punched Nick right in the eye. Nick slumped down unconscious from the blow.   
  
"Wimp." Bosco mummers this as he looks at Nick's prone body. He reached down and grabbed the keys from Nick's pocket and then staggered over to the door to Jamie's cell. As he placed the cold key into the lock he stopped. He placed his hands on the bars trying to focus on things but everything was becoming disoriented. He then felt as though somebody was placing their hands over his ears and muffling everything. He looked at Jamie who was talking but he couldn't make out what he was saying. At the corners of his eyesight things were getting darker.   
  
"I think I'm gonngg to.." Before Bosco could finish his sentence his legs buckled from underneath him and Bosco crumpled to the ground.   
  
Jamie had told him to at least open the door before he pasted out but Bosco did pass out before even opening the cell door. Bosco was now out cold. Jamie felt for the keys and with time wasting he got the door open. He thought about taking Bosco with him but then he decided not to.   
  
"Sorry buddy but I want my ass out of here and well let's just say I never liked cops in the first place."   
  
He than left running like hell leaving Bosco and Nick on the cold ground dead to the world at the time.   
  
TBC...  
  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun. Yes I'm really not good at cliffhangers but hey this girl tries okay so give me a little break. Anyways thanks again for the nice feedback...hoped yeah like this chapter and wasn't stupid or nothin. 


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy again guys. Sorry it took me forever to do another chapter but hey, what can I say I'm a little snott ;). Well I'm back but having some trouble with this story, writers block. Anyways special thanks go for Chapter 6 ;) to Debbie, Jewel, Dem and just to anybody who gave me encouragement for this deranged story.   
  
Author Note: Thought I would remind you, the future chapters are going to be some what dark, for it being about drugs and so forth...well if you been reading you probably didn't assume this would be happy running through the flowers, so I'll shut up and let you read. Thank you again and hope it's not to out there.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mikey had gone home and stayed there. He would sit in front of the TV but anything he flipped to he wouldn't really pay attention. He would then get up and walk to the refrigerator, open it, and then shut it hard.   
  
He wanted the phone to ring so badly. But he got a knock on the door instead.   
  
"Police open up."   
  
Mikey grabbed his baseball bat and then opened the door.   
  
"Whoa, Mikey."   
  
Faith's hands were out before her in defense. Gusler was behind her grabbing for his gun. Knowing how he would react Faith glanced behind her.   
  
"It's okay Gusler."   
  
Mikey discarded the bat and turned and went back into the small apartment and dropped down hard onto the ratty couch with the bat resting on his knees.   
  
Faith motioned for Gusler to follow. He did and shut the door behind and both of the cops walked and stood in front of Mikey.   
  
"Mikey....look at me."   
  
Mikey was looking away concentrating on anybody but Faith.   
  
"You know who has Bosco, don't you?" Faith said this more as a statement then a question. Mikey looked down again.   
  
"Mikey look at me...." Mikey finally looked over at her as she spoke to him like he was one of her kids and had got their hand caught in the cookie jar before dinner. "You know who Mikey, who is it?"   
  
Before Mikey answered Faith's demanding question the phone interrupted the silence.   
  
Mikey picked up the phone with a shaky hand. He placed it near his ear and again looked away from Faith.   
  
"Mikey this is David, I found the house you probably are looking for...."   
  
Mikey listened as David went on to tell him where his brother could possibly be at that very moment. He looked up at Faith and wondered how he was going to get everybody out of this one, alive and not hurt in the process.   
  
"Thanks Dave, I owe you one."   
  
"Yeah you do Mikey....take care."   
  
Mikey hung up the phone and then stood up and then looked at Faith and Gusler who were standing watching his every move.   
  
"Do you have any more questions cause I have some business to tend to."   
  
Faith looked at him long and hard and then with a bit of a hurt and defeated look she shook her head no.   
  
"Come on Gusler."   
  
Both of the cops left Mikey's small trashy apartment. Mikey waited for a good couple of minutes for finally stepping out and running to his car. He jumped into his car and tore off not even paying attention to the RMP cruiser tailing from a far distance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Slowly consciousness came back to Bosco. His senses where back before his eyes where open. He heard the slight whoosh sound and his eyes opened when a vicious kick came to his unprotected side.   
  
He tried to roll over and hug his now attacked side but something was preventing him from doing that. Looking to his sides he saw what was holding him down, metal clasps. They were bolted to the floor and barely had any movement for the chain was near the cold cement in which they were secured to. He felt like he was in a movie where he was in a old dungeon and he was the prisoner of a bloodthirsty king that happened to be pissed at him for doing something he had no inclination of knowing about.   
  
He came to find out his legs were in the same dilemma as his arms, secured to the ground and slightly apart from his body. The chains proved for what they where made for, to hold him in place and captive.   
  
Another kick came from nowhere and Bosco grunted from the blow that came to one of his many vulnerable spots on his body.   
  
Some blood began to seep out of his mouth. He had accidentally bit down hard on his tongue when the kick had come into contact with his body. He turned his head and did the best he could to spit out the salty copper taste that made Bosco want to gag altogether.   
  
When he turned his head back around and looked for his attacker he just got the full shot of a boot right in his vision. His eyes looked up as best they could from his position on the floor to see Nick standing there with an evil twisted grin. Bosco could see the various swollen cuts and bruises that he had caused already on Nick's face. Some from the glass when he first tried to get away and the rest were from some of the good lucky punches he got in when he tried again to escape.   
  
Bosco saw the third blow before he felt it. He closed his eyes in pain trying his best not to let the agony of the blow register on his face. He failed. He could feel his face contract as the pain continued to throb from his side and ribcage.   
  
Opening his eyes again and looking for something to focus on he found nothing but a simple bare room. When he finally let his eyes again rest on Nick he could see the pleasure on the man's face at his discomfort.   
  
"Funny isn't it?"   
  
Bosco refused to answer his question. He just glared at him as Nick continued to taunt the NYPD cop.   
  
"This house has so much history. Like this very room," Nick turning his head and hands out in the air he smiled and then looked back down "was used for insane inmates."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yeah. This whole basement was once part of a big prison. They tore down most of it as you can see but Rick's great, great uncle decided to keep some of the old prison cells knowing there just might be some use in it yet....like this room. When a convict would go mad and begin screaming they would chain him up in this room or one similar like this and leave him. They either drugged him or just left him, to rot"   
  
"Your telling me this all because...."  
  
"Don't you see the irony in it?"   
  
"Well I think if you were in my shoes right now I would think you would say....fuck no."   
  
Nick let out a small snicker and then bent down balancing down on the balls of his feet.   
  
"The irony is that you're in a room that was meant for convicts, for rapists, murderous conniving back stabbing bastards, guys that were the worst of the possible worse who went mad in this very same room. Officer, what does it feel like to be in a room at the mercy of a man your fellow officers tried to put me away in, a room like this?" Nick noted the look on Bosco's face.   
  
"Yes, Joey and I had to pay for Mikey's problem, your fucking screwed up brother, but no you had to get him off. God's know why you decided to help a sibling so messed up like that as it is, and you left Joey and me to rot in a prison cell."   
  
A door opened from behind Nick and in walked Rick Deamilis, "Big Rick", with a big grin on his face. Nick stood up and then looked down at Bosco.   
  
"So do you see the irony now Officer Boscorelli? The monsters the druggies, that you put your sweat and soul into keeping locked up just keep reappearing....the humor, the drugs you try and destroy come back and this time will make you the monster....the one that gets hunted down, the one who can't even breath without the essence of the sweet drug in the veins of your body, oh you will become a monster alright and what do you know, you may like it."   
  
Nick pulled out the clear glass of an ordinary syringe. But Bosco knew it wasn't just some ordinary drug. He began to thrash around trying to get free of these madmen. But the shackles did their magic, keeping him on the ground and at bay while a couple men came in and held him down even firmer. Nick plunged the drug into Bosco's system, all the while Rick was standing in the far back smiling like he was a proud father.   
  
The men got up and walked out. Nick was practically sitting on Bosco so Bosco couldn't move while giving him the drug but now it was over he leaned over and smacked him on the cheek with his hand.   
  
"Enjoy the night, Officer Boscorelli."   
  
Nick then got up and Rick and himself left Bosco on the ground in the small dark cold room chained to the cement floor. They turned the light off submitting him to complete darkness. The drug began to do wonders already sending Bosco into his own personal hell.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Gusler glanced over at the face of Faith Yokas, which was set in a stern and determined tone. She was focusing on the automobile in front of them. He didn't try to ask her again he just stared out the passenger window for what seemed like minutes to him but was only seconds and then looked back at the car that they were tailing from far behind.   
  
They had begun following Mikey Boscorelli since he had left his craphole apartment. Faith knew, gut instinct, that Mikey knew where her partner was and that he was going to lead her to him. She also knew if Mikey kept going in the same direction in which they were heading they would have to pull back, it being out of their Precinct.   
  
"55-David."   
  
Gusler looked over at Faith and not seeing any hint to answer or stay off the radio he did what he thought was best.   
  
"55-David."   
  
"55 we have a 10-59 on" Gusler listened to the address and was hoping Faith was to.   
  
"10-4 Central"   
  
He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should switch the siren on or just sit there and hope Faith would do it.   
  
Faith clenched her hands around the wheel making her knuckles turn a sickly white and tightening her jaw. He than watched her look at the car in front and when the next block came by she let out a sad deep sigh and took the corner sharp.   
  
"Should I turn on the lights?"   
  
Faith didn't answer just pressing the pedal to make it gain up speed. Gusler could see the uncoming traffic and began to get scared.   
  
"Should I put the siren on....Faith....?"   
  
He watched for any kind of sign from her.   
  
"Faith."   
  
At first Gusler wondered if Faith should be even at work but that was until she nodded while saying.   
  
"Turn on the lights, Gusler."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith could see the smoke coming from the apartment from the block over.   
  
"Oh no."   
  
Gusler could see the same apartment that Faith and him had visited yesterday early in the day looking for Bosco. It was his mother's bar and apartment.   
  
Faith stopped the car hard and jumped out of the car, as did Gusler. They stood there unsure of what to do. "Where is the F.D.?   
  
Gusler didn't know if Faith and him shouldn't wait for the firemen or go inside and try and help the victims. He narrowed it to, wait. He didn't know if he could go in that burning building he was scared of fire and scared to death for his life.   
  
Faith was ready to run into the inferno building when the fire truck could be heard down the street along with the ambulance trailing behind.   
  
"Faith wait...." That cry for her to stay had worked and she waited long enough for the trucks to get there. Gusler ended up walking away to find the captain of the fire department and try to explain the situation of possibility of vics.   
  
Jimmy had begun walking up to the building when he noticed Faith was missing her partner. Already assuming Boscorelli was inside not even realizing or knowing that the officer wasn't a no show.   
  
"Faith is Bosco inside....Faith?"  
  
Faith was staring at the fire that seemed to come out every window and every opening for it to escape and breath.   
  
"Faith...where is Bosco?"   
  
"What?" Faith finally came out of her daze.   
  
Jimmy was beginning to become impatient.   
  
"Bosco...where...is...he?" Jimmy went extra slow trying to let it all sink into Faith's mind.   
  
Faith then gave him a confused look.   
  
"What are you talking about, Bosco's isn't here today."   
  
That is when Gusler showed up again and Jimmy just looked at Gusler then at Faith and without thinking about it turned back around to lead the way into the scorching hot building.   
  
Anybody who wasn't FDNY stood around and did nothing. Some cops were directing traffic but the majority were watching and just waiting. They had watched, as the fire that seemed like it would never die finally decrease into nothing.   
  
What seemed like eternity Jimmy had finally walked out with other firemen coming up from behind him.   
  
"Fire's out."   
  
Faith feared the worse. She believed when they walked out of the building Angela was dead and that was it, Bosco's mother was now dead.   
  
She couldn't find the words to ask Jimmy if they had found anybody, yet Gusler did.   
  
"Did you find anybody?"  
  
Jimmy stopped. The heavy gear seemed to complement his body and yet make him look very tired as the sweat was pouring from his face. He gave a grim look.   
  
"Yeah we did, upper stars curled in a ball, poor thing."   
  
"You couldn't, you couldn't tell who it was, you ummmm not sure, right?" Faith's words came out rather gibberish but Jimmy understood what she was saying.   
  
"No we don't know who it was, but looking from the body it looked like to be young woman, why?"   
  
Faith looked down.   
  
"Cause this is Bosco's mother's apartment and bar."   
  
Jimmy turned back around and looked at the now black and gloomy building that once stood with some dignity and pride.   
  
"I don't," But before Jimmy could continue Faith heard the voice of a certain mother.   
  
"Oh my God what happened, what the hell HAPPENED?"   
  
Faith turned around and could see Angela Rose Boscorelli walking up and had a horrified expression look as she bypassed the police duck tape.   
  
"My home my....oh my God AMBER!!!! Did she make it out, oh Lord did she, please tell me Faith."   
  
Angela had grabbed a hold of her arms and was practically shaking Faith. Angela looked over at Jimmy who couldn't hide the fact they had found a body that used to be a human living being.   
  
"What I'm I going to tell her Mother, oh my....who did this what happened."   
  
Faith just shook her head.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Faith lied. She had a pretty good guess who had done this to Angela and Faith had a pretty good feeling that Angela knew she was fibbing as well but Angela was the type of person who couldn't admit her children could do something wrong. But Faith could and she knew it was Mikey's doing. What ever he had done to piss somebody off was getting even to the family and that meant she had to find Bosco and find him quick before it was to late.   
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
Tag Note: Well I don't know when the next part will be out, I'll try and work on it. But like I said having some writers block, fearing this story going to be way out there. Anyways feedback is grateful, so to those who did give me some and still giving me thank you very much. ;) I'll try and not take a month like I did this last chapter. Thanks again, and Peace Out ~Codes~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay dark scenes, so if you don't like Bosco thrashing or anything to that nature then I suggest to leave and don't look behind you .   
  
Author Note: Before you start to read I just want to let you know, I have no idea what the hell I was thinking when I decided to go along with this, but I worked myself into a pot. I have no clue or seen anybody on the kind of drug I have Bosco on, so please forgive me if it's not believable. At least I tried.   
  
Thank Yous: Goes to Debbie and Sarabeth...both of you, what would I do without you two. The scenes you read and gave me feedback on, I can't thank you enough, I'm in long life debt so thank you very much   
  
  
P.S. Thank you very much on the feedback/replies and so forth, means a lot so thank you very much.   
  
  
  
Now onto the story....  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bosco didn't know what was in his system but all he knew at that point in time was that he could already feel the effects of it, beginning to course it's way through his body. The entire room was in complete and utteral darkness. Yet as he laid there feeling as though his body was spinning in circles like the room was moving, he could see a little dance of light, moving in and out in his line of vision. He watched it intently, making the room full of light, so bright to the point it hurt his eyes and he had to turn his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nick had gone upstairs following Rick until he couldn't stand it anymore and he ran back down stairs to see if he could understand the hallucination. He turned on the light and stepped in.   
  
He looked down at the drugged up officer on the ground and laughed to himself. Bosco was trying to cover his face and eyes from the light with his arm. His extreme delighted eyes couldn't take it, it was too intense for him.   
  
Not sure what really to do, Nick just stood there for a second until Bosco gave him an idea. Bosco had begun to mummer words, words that gave Nick a clue on what he was seeing, letting Nick play upon the hallucination.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In his drugged up mind Bosco was imaging his father standing in front of him, he couldn't move his arms or legs and his mind began to panic cause there was no way of escaping his drunken stupor. He began to thrash about trying to get away and began letting words seep out of his mouth without even thinking about it, they just slipped out with tears and fears.   
  
"I'm saa,...I'm sorry I broke the laampp," He was breathing hard trying to catch his breath making words almost impossible to speak. "Mikey..mu, mu Mikey didn't do it, I swwwear. I'm so sorry. I bruuooke it, I didn't mean to."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nick stared in bewilderment. He had seen Bosco fight and take him on already a couple of times but all now was a pathetic adult acting like a mere child, reduced to nothing in Nick's eyes. It was just too much fun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Pleassse don't be mmaaad Dad. Don't be mad aaatttt mu, Mikey....it was my fault."   
  
Bosco, still seeing his fuming father, began to cry and sob. He tried curling up into a small ball, like he always did just in case the much bigger man stuck him. But when he did try to curl the chains prevented that and so all he could do was be a sobbing mess.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nick undid Bosco from the metal restraints and when Bosco realized he was released from the restraints he scrambled up and tried just to get away but all Nick had to do was reach out and grab hold of the back of Bosco's collar and jerk back. Bosco did began to squirm trying to get out of the hold but Nick just continued to hold on to his collar, not letting him go anywhere. Bosco pleaded.  
  
"Please Dad, I didn't mean to, tooo...."   
  
"Shut up you worthless piece of shit." Nick could hardly contain the laughter as he tormented Bosco's memories.   
  
Bosco kept on trying to dig his feet into the ground and get away but Nick held tight and then spun him around and then punched Bosco right in the face. As Bosco's head reared back and he almost lost his footing falling back after the blow, Nick just held onto him and then punched him again and again. After the couple blows to the face, he let Bosco drop to the ground, in what in return Bosco began to quiver in absolute fear. Blood was seeping from his lip and nose and other places where bruising was beginning to swell up.   
  
In a heap on the floor Bosco's entire body was shaking with pain, fear. He was a kid again, not an adult. He was a kid trapped in a man's body and all he could do was lay on the floor and not move. At that point in time Bosco was trapped in his past and it was replaying all over again, he was the weakling while the much stronger man beat him up and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, although that was beyond the truth. Bosco could take him down, he had already just sadly the drugs played mind tricks on him and was making this fight a unfair one.   
  
Perspiration soaked Bosco's clothes, making his skin unusually warm to the touch. His nice trimmed hair was matted to his scull making him look as though he had just gotten out of the shower.   
  
Nick laughed at Bosco's state of mind. He was still curled up into a ball and the cries made his entire body shudder. He was mumbling again saying he was so sorry and on and on about other things Nick couldn't quite catch. Shaking his head he then gently tapped Bosco with the tip of his shoe causing Bosco to curl up even more, breathing in deeply believing he was about to be hit again.   
  
When Bosco didn't get hit and this made him curious into why he hadn't felt the strike he looked up and saw Nick. Nick had lowered down, resting on the tips of his toes, and with a movement he acted as though he was going to hit Bosco, causing Bosco to scurry up and run towards the closest corner and curl up once more into a ball and began to shudder again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Joey who had been down in the basement part of the huge mansion happened to be walking down the darkened hallways and could hear Nick's voice and another who Joey thought what sounded like crying. So Joey thought what was best and stopped and looked in the room to see Nick standing over Bosco who was in return quivering in the corner.   
  
"Nick?"   
  
Nick spun around and looked at Joey who stood in confusion.   
  
"Wha, what are you doing?"   
  
Laughing Nick turned around and rustled Bosco's wet and damp hair who in which shuddered at the touch of him.   
  
"Just having fun with our little Police Officer, that's all."   
  
As Joey watched from Nick to Bosco's posture, Joey came to the conclusion he didn't like this. Yeah sure he didn't like doing time for the little fucked up Mikey, and he sure as hell couldn't stand his brother getting him out just cause he had connections of being a cop. But something about messing with somebody who was tripping wasn't all to fun in Joey's eyes, in fact he thought that was completely wrong.   
  
"There a phone call for you."   
  
He was lying. Nobody wanted Nick to come upstairs because nobody needed him at the time. There was no phone call, Joey had made it up not even really sure why he did it. He watched as the disappointment cross Nick's face for having to leave the fun. Nick walked out of the room with Joey watching.   
  
When Joey could hear Nick's footsteps further and further down the hall and then went faint, Joey turned back around. He shook his head and than took out his gun and without even thinking about it, hit Bosco upside the head with the butt of his gun. Bosco slumped down as the blow knocked him into unconsciousness.   
  
"Your going to hurt like a mother when you wake up, but at least your not suffering right now."   
  
Joey walked out shutting the light off as he stepped and closed the door behind him. He whistled as he walked down the hall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Where's my son?"   
  
Faith was brought back by this. She wasn't ready for Angela to be asking her that question when she really didn't have the full answer herself.   
  
"What, excuse me?"   
  
"My Maurice, where is he....I haven't seen him, and I just know when he not working with you and hasn't shown up around my place something is up....do you know Faith....do you know where my baby boy is?"   
  
Faith looked away not sure how to answer the question of a mother who feared for one of her own flesh and blood. She knew if this was reversed she would be on a rampage to find out but then again Angela and Faith were complete different mothers. While Angela loved her sons she didn't love them enough sometimes, she lacked in certain spots. But that was neither here nor there to think about that kind of thing right now, the only thing Faith should worry about is Bosco and that is it.   
  
"Mikey....it's him isn't it? I knew it, I can tell by not wanting to look me in the eye....that's why he came into my bar all beaten up and looking like a car had run over him."   
  
Looking at Angela right in the face and trying to come up with a better story but as Faith continued to look the worry could be seen clearly all over her face so sighing heavily she relucantly told Angela what she knew.   
  
"Angela I can't tell you for sure it's Mikey, but my findings and my opinion tells me that Mikey is in on Bosco's disappearance. Now I can't say he did it on purpose, but I do believe it has to do with him, some kind of connection."   
  
"I knew it....I just knew when Maurice didn't show up when he said he would be right over that something was wrong, but Mikey can be so reassuring and just....I told Mikey to tell me, I begged him not for me to find out another way....oh my poor baby Maurice, I hope he is okay."   
  
Faith bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about the woman claming to seen Bosco being thrown into the back of the van. But if Angela found out she wasn't sure what the woman would do, and it wouldn't help from her stance to have her go crazy on her, it would probably just make things worse.   
  
"Look I'll do everything to find Bosco and bring him home, okay."   
  
"I'm so scared for him, promise me Faith you will get home safely...promise he will be okay."   
  
Faith didn't want to promise something like this fearing the worse but something told her it would be okay in the end. "I promise."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mikey could feel the cold sweat coming off his body and begin to trickle down his shirt making him realize just how hot he was. He was breathing hard, scared somebody would catch him. He wondered why he hadn't been yet caught, snooping around in a house like Rick Deamilis.   
  
He always pictured an army of men surrounding the sector, not even letting Arnold Schwarzenegger in the building without bringing some mighty big guns and a lot of special blowing tools. But all he got was a small gate anybody could climb if they were not mentally handicapped, no dogs and barely anybody around the mansion. Mikey began to wonder if this was Rick's place, till he came upon the home and noticed a couple of his goons walking to a black SUV and get in and then drive down the long twisting road in the other direction away from the house.   
  
So quietly or as quietly Mikey could make himself be, he waltzes into the home and began to search out his brother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(10mintues; Before Mikey found the house)   
  
Nick wanted to beat the living shit out of Joey. There was no phone call, just a stupid lie. So when he went back down stairs to see if he could torment Bosco even more, he got a big disappointment for the officer was knocked out cold on the floor.   
  
He knew it had something to do with Joey, for Nick walked up and inspected that Bosco had dried blood splattered across his face and into his hairline near his temple.   
  
Looking behind and stepping out in the hallway to see if he could spot Joey, Nick pulled something out of his pocket.   
  
Stepping back into the room, Nick knelled down and flipped the unconscious Bosco onto his back. He than grabbed his forearm and finding the nerve he searched for and with trained fingers he slipped the needle in and injected the drug into Bosco's already drugged up body.   
  
Talking to Bosco like he was awake he stood up. "Had to give you more, wouldn't want you to lose your trip."   
  
Nick could see Bosco begin to stir, he decided to get some things done and let Bosco's mind play tricks on it's own.   
  
"Have fun."   
  
Turning around Nick left flipping the lights off as he shut the door behind him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"It's Mikey's fault isn't it? Tell me Faith, Mikey is behind my Maurice disappearance."   
  
Faith didn't know how to explain it. She wasn't sure if she could sit there and tell a mother's worse nightmare, that one of her kids was missing because one of them screwed with the wrong people. Yet it was Faith's job to tell Angela, she had the right to know. Although nobody even filed a missing report for Bosco, then again not to many people knew about it.   
  
"Angela."   
  
"We don't know anything at the time, but when we do, you'll be the first to know."   
  
Faith was taken back by Gusler's sudden interruption and taking her off the spot with Angela Rose Boscorelli.   
  
Angela's face spoke no words, it was a straight poker face, no emotions.   
  
"Well I'm going to go and stay at a friends house for the night, I'll be calling you Faith.....I want any new leads you get."   
  
Faith nodded her head. Angela continued to look at Faith and Gusler, looking for any clue to see if they knew anything else besides what they been telling her, satisfied she saw none she turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco's eyes fluttered open. He was greeted with complete darkness. His body doped up making everything messed up in his system and in his mind he began to panic without trying to rationalize the situation.   
  
He jumped up but his legs were wobbly and standing on them wasn't helping. He sat back down and crawled towards the wall. Bosco could feel his entire body was shuddering with just the touch of damp air in the darkened small room. He couldn't take much more of this. Bosco wanted to call out for some kind of help but all he got out of his voice box was a simple tiny gasp of air.   
  
Before he knew what was happening he could no longer move his body. It went stiff and he laid flat face on the floor not being able to move a single muscle not even knowing that his mind was just messing with him because of the drugs in his system.   
  
All Bosco could think was, what in the hell was happening to him? Why was he out in the streets of New York City, and why was it pitch black.   
  
It then struck him. His heart began to race, the beginning of that feeling of his chest tightening and not being able to breath properly. It came true, his chest tightened and he couldn't breath. Everything was crazy around him, he could hear the rumbling sound of something he had never in his life time ever heard before. It felt like it was getting closer and closer and the trembling feeling on the ground almost made him lose his footing until he realized he was still lying on the ground so he than tightened himself into a tight ball as he felt his life coming to an end.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mikey was there. He had found his brother. It was the only door closed so he tried his luck and opened it. There was Bosco curled in the corner, crying and mumbling something fierce as he swayed back and forth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco stopped. The once pitch black was now lightening up and he could see again. He was no longer in the streets of downtown Manhattan where the World Trade Towers had collapsed.   
  
He recognized where he was finally. He was on the rooftop of Hobart's apartment building. Bosco's once "non working legs" were working fine. He stood up and turned and looked at Mikey. But he didn't see his brother standing there, he just saw Glen Hobart.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mikey watched as Bosco stood up and turn around and look at him. He didn't know what to do or say, just watching every movement his brother made and began slowly moving towards Bosco.   
  
"Hey Bro, let's go home. What do you say?"   
  
Mikey kept his hands to his side to make sure he didn't scare his brother just in case he was tripping heavily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco watched as Hobart pointed the gun at him. Then his mind pointed the gun at him. Then his mind flashed to the crazy guy in the apartment. Before he could do anything the man shot him and feeling the blow to his chest he fell backwards.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey expected anything from Bosco. But he could admit he really wasn't ready for his brother to get a pain look on his face and then fall backwards.   
  
He had no time to catch his brother before he fell backwards and managed to collide into the wall hitting his head and then slumping against the wall.   
  
Shaking his head Mikey bent over and picked up his brother and proceeded to carry his brother away from his living nightmare.   
  
Thinking they had gotten away-undetected Mikey failed to see the small camera hidden up in the far corner, which captured everything.   
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been some time since I updated this puppy, hope you still all remember it, lol. You know the drill, I own nothing and I own only the characters you never heard of ;).   
  
Thank you again Sarabeth, Bee, and Debbie and I can't forget Jewel21 and Dem for all you encouragement, and thank you again for the feedback, enjoy and sorry again it took me so long to do another chapter.   
  
Onto the story...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mikey was nervous all around. He was scared they would be caught, that somebody would notice Bosco was missing. Scared that Bosco would wake up in the back seat of his car and freak out and he was scared when he did get to the hospital what was going to happen next.   
  
He gave thank to whatever was listening out there that Bosco had stayed unconscious for as long as he did so he didn't have to mess with him while he tripped out.   
  
Almost home and without any problems it was only time before something would happen and with that thought running through Mikey's head he frowned because sure enough the problem raised. A tire blew on his car and he had to swerve to the side before colliding with any other motor vehicles on the road.   
  
Getting out of the car he shook his head. Again thanking the heavens that he was in the city of New York because he didn't have a spare in the car and if they were out in the middle of know where there would have been no way to get home. But now he was in the city and now he had to figure out how to get his brother to the hospital because from what he knew they were still a good ways from one.   
  
Spotting a payphone he looked at his brother who looked so peaceful in the back seat he raced over and then begin to debate on who to call. He first thought about his mother but Mikey scratched her off the list fearing she wouldn't think rational enough and would probably smack him around first before she even considered about getting Bosco to the ER. He then thought about Faith Yokas, Bosco's partner, but then he wasn't sure how to call his partner and say "Well I have Bosco with me, he drugged up and it's my fault he's that way."   
  
Mikey scratched his chin and was going to give in and call Faith anyways when he heard his brothers yelps and screams and knowing he was full awake there was going to be no way to bring him in like that. So he did what he thought he should he called 911.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your being quiet tonight."   
  
Carlos shrugged. For once he actually didn't have anything to say this time. It was late and he was tired and the shift was almost over. So might as well keep quiet and wish for the time to speed up. That's until they came to a stop where the dispatch had told them somebody had called asking for some help.   
  
"What the hell, is that who I think it is?" asked Carlos.   
  
Doc studied the man who was standing in the middle of the street and looking up with mouth open and standing in awe. The crazed man looked straight at the ambulance and didn't see Carlos or him sitting there for he began to act as though he was rushing people away from whatever he was looking up at.   
  
"That's....that's Bosco."   
  
Carlos looked over at Doc and shook his head.   
  
"What is he doing?"   
  
"I don't know, but only one way to find out."   
  
Both of the medics got out of the ambulance and began to walk up to who they believed to be Bosco. Neither of them was sure what to think of the man that stood in front of them. Normally Doc nor Carlos would see Bosco acting so strangely, they would see him being his normal hot-tempered self but from what they could tell he looked like he was on drugs.   
  
"Bosco....can you hear me, do you know who I am?"   
  
Doc tried to ask Bosco this but all Bosco was doing was still grabbing the air and directing people. He even grabbed at Carlos arm and began to drag him off the road and yelled for him to keep going down the street and not look back. Carlos looked at him blinked his eyes slowly, and then said 'okay' but then stood there.   
  
"He doesn't know what's going on around him."   
  
The medics looked at a guy who was sitting with arms crossed and using the car as a set.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm his brother, Mikey Boscorelli."   
  
Carlos looked from Bosco and then to Mikey.   
  
"I didn't know Bosco had a brother."   
  
"Well he does, and I'm the one who called you guys to help him. I know it's strange and I know you guys think he would be the last one, but....shit why I'm I telling you, just can you help my bro or not?"   
  
Doc was still trying to get Bosco to stop what he was doing, standing in the middle of the road and making a scene.   
  
Mikey rolled his eyes at Doc's attempts.   
  
"Look man I told you, he doesn't know we're here. I think, no I'm pretty sure, he's reenacting things from the past, right now I think he, maybe on," Mikey's forehead wrinkled "I think that what Bosco is seeing is 9/11 all over again."   
  
It made sense to them now. Made sense to why he had been looking up, why he was trying to get people to run down the street and not to look back. Why all of a sudden he was standing there the next he was running the opposite way and running like a bat out of hell away from them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Faith was sitting at her desk. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should call Bosco's mother and tell her to file for a missing report, which she should had Angela done when the 24hours was up. Or to go back to Mikey's place and hassle him some more. Clicking her pen up and down she was stuck between those two thoughts until Sullivan walked up to her.   
  
"Well I just got off the phone with the Arsonist Detective and they found what set the fire in Angela Boscorelli's home."   
  
Faith looked up and waited for Sully to tell her.   
  
"Well it appeared to be set by someone. The old fashion way, by pouring the entire wine and beer all over the place and then lighting the match and let it burn only thing they forgot the matches. Oddest thing because there they were; the Detective said sitting on the bar. Not a scorch on them, so now we have an arsonists on our hands."   
  
As soon as Sullivan had finished what he had to say the phone rang on Faith Yokas's desk. It continued to ring until Sully realized she was not going to answer it so he picked up for her.   
  
"Faith Yokas's desk this is Officer Sullivan how may I help you."   
  
Sully's face matted into confusion as he listened to the other person on the phone. Faith stood up and stretched she was sick of sitting that she just needed to stand up. Walking out of the room to maybe go to the bathroom she stopped when she heard Sully's last words.   
  
"Will be there as soon as we can Doc."   
  
Faith turned around and looked at Sully.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Doc and Carlos got a call and,"   
  
"Sully will you just tell me."   
  
"They found Bosco, they're bringing him to Angel Mercy."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Nothing to do and having not seen Nick around, Joey went to a room where he could monitor everything. Most of the people that were normally here were either locked up because the cops had been coming down on them and their lawyers were getting them out, or they were doing their usual business. Joey could not care less so he walked into the surveillance room and looked at the many picture screens.   
  
"Oh no."   
  
When he looked at the screen where the small camera was placed up on the wall just in front of Bosco's room, he didn't see anything, as though the cop had never been there in the first place.   
  
Rewinding the footage and then stopping it was a perfect shot of Mikey helping Bosco. He never thought that good for nothing brother would have the guts to even try to help out his older brother.   
  
"Rick will love this one." said Joey as he hung his head down and shaking it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Both medics were nursing themselves. Carlos had a lip that was bleeding and scratches up and down his arm while Doc had a couple of bruises beginning to make themself known. They had successfully gotten Bosco into the ambulance and onto the stretcher but just because they was successful finally didn't mean they didn't have some complications.   
  
When Bosco had begun to run down the street really fast, Doc had to give chase only the officer was much faster and had gotten far ahead. So Doc rode on the back of the bus as Carlos flew by. They finally reached Bosco who was still running and looked as though he wasn't going to give up any time soon. Doc tackled him to the ground and as he tried to keep him subdued Carlos came with the stretcher, Bosco got in some lucky punches when he flipped himself around.   
  
Doc had resisted the urge to hit back, he had to keep telling himself he didn't know any better and he was just scared and didn't know what the hell was going on.   
  
As Bosco began to wiggle out of his grasp from Doc, Carlos had showed up beside Doc and grabbed one of Bosco's flinging arms. Picking him up as Doc began to get up he didn't expect Bosco to hit him in the mouth with the other free arm and cause both of them to fall back as Carlos tripped from the blow.   
  
Getting back up Doc grabbed once more onto Bosco's arm stood him up and then grabbed a hold of his dirty clothing and then tripped him on the stretcher that was lowered down.   
  
"Thanks for the help asshole." yelled Carlos towards Mickey who had watched the entire scene unfold.   
  
Carlos got up and walked over to the stretcher and began to help Doc secure Bosco to the frame of the bed. As they almost got Bosco's arms to his side he grabbed hold of Carlos arms and held on tight trying to wiggle his legs out of the restraints holding him down to the bed.   
  
He stepped back and caused Bosco to scratch his arms as he tried to get away from the grasp of the officer. Doc grabbed both arms and then Carlos reached over and did the black strap and now the drugged officer couldn't do anything but move about trying to get lose.   
  
Bosco wasn't even saying anything anymore only words that made no sense to the average normal person. They loaded him up in the back and breathed out long and drawn out tired breaths. They shut the doors when Mickey finally showed up. Carlos rolled his eyes and opened the doors for Mikey to jump in. Shutting it he glared at Mikey.   
  
"Come on let's get Bosco to the hospital and we better call Faith."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We kill him."   
  
"What?"   
  
Rick had come home as Nick and now Joey had told them about the absence of Bosco.   
  
"Yeah, we tortured the family, now it's just time to kill them. It was fun while it lasted but their time is up, I mean come on Rick we already set fire to the their mothers home and somebody died who in I must remind you wasn't even their mother in the first place. So now it's time, they need to die, the lesson be set and so forth."   
  
Rick was sitting in his chair and scratching his chin as Joey and Nick were standing in front of him. He looked down and then looked back up.   
  
"Okay I agree with you Nick, let's go kill them," He chuckled.   
  
Nick and Joey turned around.   
  
"One more thing boys, I get to kill that cock sucker Mikey. You boys figure out which one you want to kill because I could careless."   
  
Both of them nodded and walked out of Rick's officer. Nick then turned to Joey.   
  
"You can kill the mother because your all soft I'll kill are favorite officer.....or wait, you to soft to even kill the mother?"   
  
Joey just looked at him and Nick smiled walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Faith ran into the ER hoping to see Bosco yet he was nowhere in sight. She breathed in deeply realizing she must of missed them or she had beat them here.   
  
"Faith, whatcha doing here?"   
  
Turning she saw Procter standing there with a confused look.   
  
"I'm looking for my partner I was told that Doc was bringing him in."   
  
Procter not understanding why both of them were spilt in the first place but she looked down at a chart.   
  
"No they haven't made it here yet."   
  
Faith looked at the doors and hoped Bosco was okay.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What did he take Mikey?" asked Carlos.   
  
Mikey rolled his eyes.   
  
"He, didn't "take" anything. He was given, get it straight you shit face."   
  
"Kiss my ass, you know it's probably your fault that Bosco is that way because your...."   
  
Doc reached and stopped Carlos from going in the back as he began to yell at Mikey from the back.   
  
Carlos jerked from Doc's grasp and then turned his body so he was looking out the window. Doc looked back and asked with a calm voice, "We need to know what they give him, can you give me any clue?"   
  
Mikey looked down at his brother. His brother was still trying to figure out his predicament and was still trying to get lose of the straps. From all the drugs he had seen and done he was pretty sure which one it was. He looked at the two medics who were up front.   
  
"LSD....I think he was given LSD."   
  
Both of the medics looked at each other.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Carlos.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure you numb nuts."   
  
Doc shot Carlos a glance before Carlos went back there.   
  
"Call in the ER tell them we're bringing in a LSD case and might want some more arms when we transfer him to the other bed."   
  
Carlos nodded.   
  
Both medics hadn't ever seen a case but you always hear the stories of the LSD users. About the extra strength they can get out of the clear blue. Hearing how some of them would think they could fly and end up killing themselves because they jumped up from buildings, heights that would make anybody stand back and think anybody coming near that edge was nuts.   
  
They caught each other's glances and held it for a second knowing what the other was thinking. It wasn't the fact it was LSD and somebody tripping out on it. It was the fact they knew this person, they knew Bosco and everybody who was anybody in the 55 Precinct area knew Bosco didn't like the druggies or the drugs. To see him strapped down, screaming like a banshee and to not know what was going on was depressing scene because neither of the medics knew how to handle this kind of situation.   
  
"If we can help it, this doesn't get out."   
  
Carlos shook his head in agreement. But Doc knew his partner, if given the half of chance to embarrass someone he would be spilling his to guts and making himself the hero. He let that slip by as they pulled up the hospital.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith was sitting in the room looking straight ahead yet she was just sitting there waiting and that is one thing she hated more then anything, waiting.   
  
Sully walked into the Emergency Room. He walked to the desk and then was pointed to the waiting room in which he found the person he was looking for, Faith.   
  
"Any word yet?"   
  
Glancing up Faith saw Sullivan standing in front of her. She shook her head no and Sully took that as to sit down beside her. From where he sat he could tell she was nervous and just anxious to have Bosco back. Her hands were clenching the arms of the chair and she just stared at the wall in front of her.   
  
"I'm sure he is fine Faith."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, I think Bosco will turn out to be just fine."   
  
No sooner had he said that that is when she heard yelling coming from the outside doors.   
  
  
Doc and Carlos flanked both sides of the gurney while Mikey walked a little ways behind as they wheeled Bosco into the ER. The yelling was coming from that of Bosco's vocal cords. He was thrashing, trying his best to loosen himself, he didn't know what was going on around him and it was beginning to frighten him. Screaming at his captors, Doc and Carlos to let him go but they just kept wheeling him in.   
  
  
Faith stood up and rushed out of the room Sully following pursuit. Both officers stood there, watched as theor comrade that they knew all so well look nothing but a mere insane inmate that needed to be locked in a cell and never be released into society.   
  
From where she stood Faith could see that the black straps strapped Bosco to the stretcher his entire body being immobilized not letting him move from his current position. She caught the red and dirty bandage gauge on his left arm she could tell it was seeping blood probably tearing it open trying to get loose. His entire body was dirty and ragged and, all and all, Faith thought he looked like he had been through hell and back and that made him appear like shit.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?"   
  
"I don't know Sully."   
  
Wanting to be near her partner Faith began to walk towards him only before she could even make two full-fledge steps something happened. A terrible ripping sound could be heard, it echoed through the entire room making everybody stop what they were doing and turn to the group forming around the panicked officer.   
  
It was a sound you knew but for some reason you couldn't place it no matter how much you wanted to and as everybody looked somebody broke the silence.   
  
"Send help now and send it quick." called Proctor into the phone. She had watched everything from the desk and as she watched some of her dearest friends she heard the strap give away her hand went to the connection she would need to get some strength to contain Bosco from harming himself or others.   
  
Doc and Carlos's hands were quick and they slammed their hands on to Bosco's shoulders trying to keep him on the board but Bosco would not have it. His hands coming undone from the restraints he began to slap and punch away any hands that wanted to keep him down.   
  
Sully ran over trying to help and it seemed the entire ER was going to pounce on Bosco. But to Bosco it was entirely and utterly frightening. He couldn't understand why he was strapped down in the first place, he couldn't comprehend what they wanted of him so he did what anybody would do with drugs pumping in them, do anything necessary to get away from your captors.   
Bosco's body was pumped up, he couldn't feel pain and he couldn't think rationally so anything he did or if anybody tried anything that would just make him more erratic so thus far giving him the full advantage. Some how he was able to keep the hands at bay long enough to wiggle himself and unstrapped himself from the stretcher and fall to the tile floor.   
  
Sully, Doc, Carlos and a couple ER doctors tried to keep Bosco from getting any further then the floor, Sully as though he was trying to subdue a criminal pressed his knee into Bosco's back as they held his hands to the floor.   
  
Bosco thought this was it, he was going to be captured again. His wild mind screamed to do something but he didn't know what to do. So with pure adrenaline he let out a primal scream as every muscle screamed out in protest as he lifted off the ground. The group not ready for this fell back from him and he moving quickly was running as fast as his legs out the ER.   
  
Everybody looked at each other and scrambled up they bolted out of the ER trying to catch up to Bosco who had gotten free only when they got out and began to give chase he vanished into the dark streets of New York City.   
  
  
It felt like an eternity to Faith Yokas who stood there. Not sure why she couldn't move but it was only a matter of seconds before she heard Sully's voice yelling into the radio that they had lost Bosco.   
  
She felt like everything was falling underneath her and she was losing ground and there was nothing she could do to stop this spiral of disaster. She didn't know what to do, especially when Angela Rose Boscorelli came waltzing into the emergency room.   
  
TBC...  
  
You guys are pretty smart, you always know what gets a author writing quicker ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

I really would like to thank Sarabeth for helping me and giving me such wonderful comments back to me as well as Dem, Tanya and of course Angie and Bee you will not be forgotten because like the others you help me so thank you all I don't know what I always did without you and thank you so much especially the help on this chapter THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Well here you go another chapter, sorry if it well I'm sorry for anything lol so hope you enjoy the story and so forth, ta ta  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So where is he, where is my baby boy? Faith....Faith?"   
  
Faith's mouth went dry, feeling her tongue go completely and utterly dead on her. Her entire body began to tremble, she hoped and prayed Angela couldn't catch it for she feared anybody with an ounce of sense that knew her could tell she was petrified in telling the mother of Bosco where her son should be. Remembering she had called Angela, knowing that Bosco was being taken to the hospital and would be arriving, but nobody could even predict about what would happen next, not even Miss Cleo. Now what was she going to tell Angela? Tell her that her son was now running around the city, drugged up, and wasn't even taking that drug willingly. Before she could answer Angel's question somebody else did.   
  
"Well let me put it this way Ma, Maurice "was here" but decided to take a stroll."   
  
Angela frowned at her youngest son, not quiet grasping the concept of what he was trying to tell her.   
  
"I don't understand what you mean." shaking her head.   
  
"For fucking Christsakes Mom, do you need a god damn picture book to paint the whole thing out for you? Maurice, my brother, your oldest son, was here, but he is gone now, drugged up on LSD or God knows what, he got away, okay, it's that simple."   
  
Studying Mikey for a couple seconds, Angela's tone of manner changed to one thing and one thing only, nothing but complete anger.   
  
"Your telling me, telling me, that my baby, my Maurice is out there," pointing to the door "scared, drugged, and all because of YOU?"   
  
"Ma."   
  
"Don't you Ma me. You better pray that my poor Maurice will be okay or I swear...." She left it at that and turning around Angela began to walk out when Mikey grabbed for her arm to stop her from leaving. All the frustration and everything pent up caused Angela to swing around and slap hard across Mikey's face. Some people glanced up and the two yet with an officer standing right close most didn't want to get into the middle of it and decided to turn their heads.   
  
"Don't you touch me, don't you come near me, I'm so disgusted with you, I don't even want to say you're my child." Saying this as she pointed her finger at Mikey as he nursed his now red hand printed cheek.   
  
Angela Rose Boscorelli turned and walked away from her son and was about to bypass Faith but she then stopped as the female officer looked down in disappointment in losing Bosco once more.   
  
"If anybody can find him Faith, you will, please bring him home."   
  
Not even waiting for a reply Angela left leaving Faith and Mikey, both wondering the same thing....what to do next.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Joey frantically bit his nails as he watched Nick begin to walk to the gun cabinet. He stood there, his mind mixed with so many thoughts he could barely stand still. Knowing his fingers were fidgety as he bit them causing one to bleed; pain making him come back to one thought, stop them.   
  
He didn't say anything to Nick as he turned away and quickly left. Joey had watch Rick put his cell phone down on his desk and he knew where Nick kept his, in the car. Quietly he entered Rick's office, almost tip-toeing fearing he would be caught, he spied the mobile and snapped it up into his sweaty hands. Feeling his heart pound harder and harder he resisted the urge to run out of the room scared that somebody would hear him he just stayed calm and collected and walked out, closing the door behind him.   
  
Barely being able to breathe because of the fear gripping his soul of being caught, Joey staggered out to the back end of the mansion. He knew where it was and reaching it in no time he swung the blade open and with quick sawing he cut the telephone wire to the house. He was about to walk away when the light came on right next to the window he was near by. Joey peeked through the window and saw Nick looking around for a second and then waltz to the phone. Knowing they would soon start to realize what was going on he spun around and hauled ass out to the parked cars.   
  
Joey lost his footing in the gravel and slid hard onto the ground. He felt his flesh under the clothes scream and knowing he had just tore his skin up underneath he gave no notice and crawled up, his legs working hard to get his body to follow.   
  
Without a slight hesitation he began to make quick work on the SUV's and any car he could see that he knew they would use. He blew all the tires out with the knife feeling each one as the air escaped and the car sagged to the ground. The last one was Nick's. He made rapid work of the tires on his and when he went to open the door he got a surprise. Nick locked the doors. He looked at the cell phone in the car and turned to the house seeing if anybody was yet coming outside.   
  
Almost letting out a scream he turned around in a full fledge circle and spied what he needed. He snapped the blade back into place and placed it back in his pocket, ran to the rock and picked it up.   
  
Like a shot putter he gave everything in that rock with his upper body and smashed the drivers side of the car. The alarm screamed in his ears, yelling to it's master that somebody was invading into the vehicle without a key but he ignored it and reached into the broken window pulling the cell phone out of the adapter not even feeling the glass scrape his exposed skin.   
  
He could feel his muscles begin to ache, feeling the adrenaline begin to leave but he forced his body to run to his car. He could hear shouting coming from the front door and he thanked God that his car wasn't locked for he dove into the driving seat and could feel his hands trying to find the right key. A shot rang out and smashed his back window but that didn't stop him he found the key slammed it into the ignition hit the brake with his hand flying to the handle he hit into drive and flew out of the mansion the shots still ringing out behind him.   
  
Joey wasn't out just yet he still had to get to the front gate and get out but as he roared up with his headlights showing the beautiful sight he saw was that somebody had left the gate wide open. He shook his head and could only think 'what a great night this turned out to be.' When his car roared by he stopped the car got out and quickly shut the large gates and then looked at the box that let you in right beside the gate. He smiled and then once again destroyed it by kicking it and as it began to spark he gave it one more good hard kick and it broke apart sparks flying everywhere. Turning around he got back into his vehicle the dust flying up in the air as his tires screeched around and around fast and then taking his foot off the brake he took off down the road leaving Rick Deamilis's mansion.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco was freaking out. His mind and body couldn't process this. The drugs kept him on the edge and anybody that would even look at him would practically scare him out of his mind. Not sure where his feet where leading him Bosco found himself in the alley way. He could hear yelling but even sure what it was directed and the loudness of it made him frantic. He collapsed on a box and tucked himself into a little ball. Closing his eyes he rocked back and forth hoping if he woke up that so much wouldn't be so confusing.   
  
(Next Day)  
  
Everybody was on alert. The 55 Precinct and it's fellow Precincts in New York also knew about Bosco and the whole story in how it was not his fault and that they wanted him returned quickly without being harmed.   
  
Faith had been at the Precinct all day. Every shift she would go into the Role Call room and listen to the chief as they gave the word out to each shift about Bosco. Every time she would cringe as she listened as though Bosco was a criminal when all he was, was a scared and innocent guy.   
  
It was already going onto the third shift or what they called the third watch. Faith breathed in deeply and prayed for Bosco's safe return.   
  
Sgt. Christopher stalked into the room. Everybody was in their seats including Faith.   
  
Desperately wishing that Bosco was beside her she waited for Christopher to begin his day.   
  
"Okay people I want you to listen up. I notified the other Precincts and they are on the lookout for Officer Boscorelli."   
  
Some officers who had not heard about the story about Bosco began saying like "Whhh aaaatttt?" and another mumbled "Is this some kind of joke?"   
  
"No this is not a joke. Officer Boscorelli is indeed in trouble only because it was forced upon him. Now you have to be careful, Officer Boscorelli has the substance," Christopher looked down at his clipboard  
  
"LSD so approach with caution, we don't want him hurting others or himself." Sgt. Christopher took a glance up and at the woman and gentlemen sitting in the rows before him.   
  
"Let's bring our guy back, dismissed."   
  
The officers filed out of the room. Davis and Sully walked up.   
  
"Bosco is strong, I'm sure if humans had 9lives like a cat, Bosco would have them."   
  
"Well find him Faith, don't worry he'll show up."   
  
"Yeah your right about that Davis he sure does have 9lives, and I do hope you're right Sully."   
  
As the three walked out of the role call room and as Davis and Sully went to sign out their radios Sullivan looked around.   
  
"Gusler not working with you today?"   
  
"No I guess not. I think he's working with Brian Johnson today."   
  
"Brian Johnson?" asked Sully.   
  
"Yeah why?" curiosity getting the best of Faith.   
  
"Well last I heard Brian Johnson had a short fuse when it came to Bosco and if he found him first, well, we will find him first."   
  
Faith stood there as Sully and Davis turned around and walked away and hoped on hope that Sully would find him first if Brian had a short fuse because no telling what Bosco might pull.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco woke up. He felt like his head was pounding yet everything was still so confusing.   
  
LSD, it could stay in your system up to two days depending on how much you took. Poor Bosco he had enough in him to last him two days.   
  
Getting up he stumbled out into the alleyway and began in search for anything to stop the pounding of his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Bosco woke up. He felt his head was pounding yet everything was so confusing. Everything was jumbled up and his senses couldn't process the light that seemed so bright.   
  
LSD, it could stay in your body up to two days depending on the amount you took and poor Bosco he had enough in him to last him two days.   
  
Getting up he stumbled out into the alleyway and began in search for anything to stop the pounding of his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Brian Johnson couldn't have a better day than today. Boscorelli was doped up on LSD and he got to look for him. About the only thing was he had the stupid rookie Steven Gusler with him. But that wouldn't stop him from getting his hands on Bosco and roughing him up, nobody would. Or so he thought nobody would.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco walked into the store. He wanted to stop his head from feeling like it was being used as a sledge hammer yet he had no idea how to stop it so just not really thinking walked into a Martins  
  
Eyes followed Bosco as he walked into the store and carried on what he thought was getting rid of the headache. He had no idea how he looked for in his mind he was dressed normal yet in reality his clothes were torn up with dirt smudged on it and dried blood and cuts were not mistaken. Clenching his fists together and he slightly then pounded on his head as the headache continued.   
  
The drug center. He needed aspirin or something like that to relieve the pain that screamed at him. What he didn't know was he was in the frozen food section and not even near the medication counter.   
  
Walking up he tried to reach into the glass but his hand just smacked into the glass and pressed against it as it failed to go through the window. His mind couldn't understand why he couldn't get through the glass. Angrily he brought the hand that wouldn't go through and hit with his fist a couple times then gave it a good kick.   
  
His knuckles were bleeding from the force of the blow and the window had now a crack with spider break to it right in the middle of the window.   
  
Some onlookers were confused and somebody went quickly to tell someone.   
  
Bosco who had quit in defeat than let his forehead slightly hit the glass and every couple seconds he would lift it up and then let it hit the glass again making a thumping sound each time as he repeated this process.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
Bosco continued.  
  
"Sir may I help you....Sir?"   
  
Bosco didn't stop until a hand was placed on his shoulder to get his attention that it did. He bolted up and quickly jumped back and got almost into a defensive mood ready to take on anything.   
  
The lady immediately brought her hand back and cleared her shocked expression.   
  
"Sir, if you're not shopping then I'm going to suggest you to leave."   
  
Blinking he looked into the refrigerator which he saw as the drugs and looked back at her.   
  
"I want,." Bosco couldn't really talk his words were to slurry but he was able to produce simple quick words. "head. want head. stop. make. stop." In frustration not really able to tell what he wanted Bosco again clenched his fists and then grabbed onto his hair and let out a bit of a growl while his teeth were closed tight.   
  
Noticing and seeing it before the woman could tell the young man was clearly on something. She had saw when the man was standing there bruises were seen and some ugly marks were on his forearms and that was one clear sign, needle injections. Trying again not wanting to make a scene and knowing already it was happening she tried once more to grab onto his shoulder and lead him towards the door but he pulled away and threw his hands to his side.   
  
"NO! MAKE IT STOP!"   
  
"Sir, please I want you to leave. I don't want to have to call the police, please sir."   
  
But Bosco wouldn't have it.   
  
"Damn head. Pounding. Stop IT!"  
  
Turning the lady looked at another employee of the story.   
  
"Call the police." Nodding they ran to do what she asked of them. By the time she turned around Bosco had attached himself literally to the glass by putting one arm through the door handle while the other linked on by grabbing a hold of the wrist. He again began to pound his head on the fridge mumbling it to stop.   
  
"Sir the police is on their way, sir!"   
  
Bosco let go and screamed in frustration. Then with one swift hard kick, the glass shattered. He smirked and then reaching into the now broken shards of glass he picked up Green Giant's "Green Peas" and then took his arm back out.   
  
  
"Thank God you're here!"   
  
"What is the problem?"   
  
The man gestured with his head as he turned around and walked quickly through the revolving doors as the two police officers followed him.   
  
"A man we think he is on some drugs or something, he won't even listen and just look."   
  
Brian Johnson and Steven Gusler stopped and stared ahead of them. There they saw Bosco standing with a shattered frozen glass door and a pack of green peas in his hands.   
  
Gusler glanced over at Brian and instead of seeing concern or anything but what he saw. On Brian Johnson's face was nothing more but a smile but the thing that freaked Gusler out was the smile was that of a predator, a predator that had just captured it's prey.   
  
  
TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Debbie I didn't thank you for the last chapter, and your kind words and I thank you again, thank you so much for your wonderful and nice e-mails that last chapter was dedicated especially the Joey bit, so thank you. Also Bee and Sarabeth girls I owe you everything, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH as well Dem and Tanya thank you very much!!!! (Hugs to you all) to those who given me feedback thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What...so you're going to sit there and tell me we're not going to kill the Boscorelli family," practically yelling Nick stood in front of Rick Deamilis desk. "after what that shit-face Mikey pulled, and let's not forget that back-stabbing little prick Joey."  
  
"Look it would have been fine last night, but more important things have come up. I do not care about Joey and what he did and the least of my worries is the Boscorelli family. Mikey nor his brother will ever fuck with me again."   
  
Nick just stared at Rick with anger. His entire posture showed it.   
  
"I have a job for you Nick anyways and if you don't do it and decide if to go after the Boscorelli family, I do hope they kill you because you come face me again you will wish for the sweet mercy of death. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"   
  
Rick stared and didn't break off his ice-cold stare at Nick. Finally breaking it off Nick looked down and silently shook his head in an understanding that he heard Rick loud and clear.   
  
"Now get out of my office. I'll call you later on the details about the job."   
  
Nick left and slammed the office door. He could feel the anger begin to rise and that itch to punch something came full burst. But then Nick's anger suddenly disappeared quickly as it had come.   
  
Nick had recalled and replayed what Rick had said to him. He said he couldn't kill them. Just told him if he refused the job and went after them. He had never said he couldn't do the job and kill them later.   
  
Shoving his hands into his pocket Nick already couldn't wait to rid the world of Mikey and his family.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly it made her knuckles go pure white. She swerved quickly and took a sharp turn hearing the tires squeal in protest, but she didn't listen. Her thoughts were on one thing and one thing only, get to Bosco.   
  
She had gotten the call that 55 Thomas had found Bosco. What scared her the most was it was Brian Johnson.   
  
With that thought her foot pressed on the gas even harder and listened as the car roared at the acceleration.   
  
'Hold on Bosco, I'm coming.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian and Gusler had begun to escort Bosco out of the store who still had a firm grip on his frozen peas that he still thought was advil.   
  
Bosco was calm and could care less about the two officers flanking him on both sides, he had medication to stop the headache and that is all that mattered to him. He was fine until Brian reached and roughly grabbed the peas and ripped them from his grasp. Brian threw them on a counter as they walked out the doors and then closed his hand around Bosco's arm very tightly.   
  
Not having any time to respond Brian had Bosco on the back of the RMP lying on his face and he was beginning to cuff him. Gusler looked at Bosco and then at his hands and then back at Brian.   
  
"Is that really necessary?"   
  
"Yes, remember, he is dangerous."   
  
Bosco began to squirm under Brian when the first click of the cuff on one of his arms and he reached for the other hand to secure both hands behind his back. But Brian lost his hold and Bosco pressed off the car with his body and spun around to nail Brian right in the cheek with his free fist.   
  
Stepping back at first from the shock, Brian then retaliated by grabbing onto Bosco's hair and then slammed his head on the trunk of the car.   
  
Dazed, Bosco slumped to his knees as Brian kneeled down and cuffed the other hand and then hoisted him up by his shirt collar.   
  
Gusler didn't know what to do he just stared at Brian motionless and mortified. He had heard the stories and seen Bosco beat some guys up but the fact was the guys Bosco did beat up were nothing but druggies or murderous bastards so they rightfully deserved a ass beating. But Bosco didn't deserve this and especially not from Brian.   
  
"You can't do that! Are you forgetting Bosco is on our side, and the fact you just used Police brutality!"   
  
Brian looked at Gusler and then as though daring him to do something took back his fist and hit Bosco right in the gut. Not ready for the blow Bosco hit the back of the car and fell to the ground.   
  
"So. What are you going to do about it your just a god damn rookie."   
  
Steven Gusler didn't have to say or do anything because another squad car could be heard tearing down the street.   
  
Brian rolled his eyes. He then quickly grabbed Bosco and then opened the back of the police car and threw him inside and then shut the door as the other RMP came up. Faith Yokas jumped out of the car.   
  
"Is it Bosco? Do you have him?"   
  
Faith tried to look into the back of the squad car but Brian stepped in front of her view blocking her.   
  
"Faith this doesn't concern you."   
  
"Bull shit it doesn't concern me are you forgetting that's my partner now step aside or do I have to make you step aside?"   
  
"I'm not scared of you if that's what you're trying to do Faith. He is my collar, I'm taking him in."   
  
"Collar! He is not a damn criminal! He an officer of the law just like you, Johnson! Now I'll ask you again, is that my partner in the back of your RMP?"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am, it's Officer Boscorelli."   
  
Both officers looked at Steven Gusler who had stepped up and got closer to them. He always felt as though if Faith was there nobody could really beat him up or pick on him a new found strength appeared when she showed up. He didn't even care that Brian Johnson gave him the dirtiest look ever, Faith was there and that is all that mattered.   
  
"Ma'am, Brian used brutality on him."   
  
Faith looked at Brian.   
  
"Out of my way, Johnson."   
  
Trying to shove him out of the way Brian held his ground until another car showed up.   
  
This time, as all three looked, Officer Sullivan and Officer Davis stepped out of the car.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?"   
  
"This asshole of a cop won't let me take Bosco, he calling him a damn collar."   
  
Sully came up and glared at Brian.   
  
"Is this true?" the question directed right at Brian.   
  
Brian felt like Faith was telling on him and that Sully was the daddy of the group and he was about to be punished. He quickly erased that thought and rolled his eyes again.   
  
"Yes, but it was clearly stated Bosco took LSD and would be dangerous. I got here first, he was acting erratic so I cuffed him, he's my damn collar."   
  
Sully studied him for a second and then shook his head.   
  
"He is not a collar get that through your thick skull. Officer Boscorelli was forced, did not take, get that? Forced not taken. Now I do not feel as though you can handle him with respect like any other human deserves so Faith you may bring Officer Boscorelli in."   
  
Faith felt the relief wash over her but as she tried to move Brian he once more stood his ground and wouldn't get out of the way so she could get into the car. She let out a huff and then walked to the other side of the car.   
  
"You can't do this. Bosco is my fucking collar you can't do this."   
  
Davis had stayed quiet up into that point.   
  
"Yeah but your forgetting who is Senior Officer here so yes he can and he just did."   
  
When Faith had Bosco out of his car Brian tried to make an attempt to intercept but Sully shoved him so he was pressed up against the car.   
  
"Don't...if you know what's best for you." pointing his finger at Brian.   
  
Faith placed Bosco into the back of the RMP. He had zoned out and was very calm and wasn't even responding to anything. Shutting the door, she then opened the drivers side and was about to get in then stood on one foot as the other rested partly in the car.   
  
"Thank you Sul. Coming Gusler?"   
  
Gusler smiled.   
  
"Yes Ma'am."   
  
He then walked past Sully, Brian, and Davis but then he stopped and turned back around and walked up to Brian and before anyone could react he slammed his fist into the exact cheek Bosco had punched earlier.   
  
Brian fell sideways grabbing his check in pain as the two hits numbed his entire side of his face as the others began to laugh. Gusler then pointed at Brian as Brian looked up at him.   
  
"That's was for Bosco and for calling me a god damn rookie you asshole."   
  
Gusler then walked back to Faith's car as Sully and Davis and Faith stared wide-eyed.   
  
"Didn't know you had that in you."   
  
They never on their wildest dreams believed Gusler would cuss and deck someone but lo and behold people can surprise you all the time.   
  
As Gusler opened the door and rubbed his fist and Faith was getting in, he mumbled.  
  
"Well let's just say he deserved it, but I might need an X-ray."   
  
Faith smiled and then shut the doors and she took off with Sully and Davis behind her as they left Brian Johnson in their dust.   
  
  
Faith kept looking into the back of the squad car nervously. She expected Bosco to be rampaging like she had seen in the hospital, acting as though he was a caged tiger trapped. He sat perfectly calm in the back seat and just staring out at the window in amazement.   
  
Glancing over she looked at Gusler who was looking out the window of the car.   
  
"Thank you for radioing me."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Faith was talking about the tip he gave to Faith. What Brian didn't know while he was to occupied with Bosco and trying to get him to go outside with them Gusler had called Faith. Brian didn't even pay attention to him so he had no idea.   
  
Radioing in she told dispatch they were in route in bringing Bosco into the hospital one more time.   
  
  
When they got to Angel Mercy they could see some of the doctors and nurses standing outside and not taking any chances like last time had three big muscular guys in white uniforms standing cross armed.   
  
Before Faith even had the car to a complete stop the doors were open and Bosco was on the gurney and strapped down immediately, he had no time to protest. The three large men followed the doctors and nurses who began to examine Bosco as they wheeled him in.   
  
Faith could hear Bosco screaming out in desperation and as the doors slid closed she could hear her name being yelled out. She had been looking at her lap not wanting to see Bosco in such distress. But hearing her name something snapped and she felt he had been alone long enough without any familiar faces so she threw her seat belt off and then ran into the ER.   
  
When she went into the room and was about to step into the emergency room one of the nurses stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You can't come in here."   
  
Faith nodded.   
  
"I know that, but maybe, just maybe my presence will calm him down just a bit."   
  
The nurse began to comprehend the situation and as she could hear the strain and yelling in Bosco's voice she nodded her head.   
  
"Fine, but don't get in the way."   
  
As the group huddled around him and were cleaning him up and fixing up some of his wounds that he had received over the course of what he had been through Faith stepped next to the bed and looked down.   
  
He was whispering under his breath and even the best of hearing couldn't hear what he was saying. But knowing Bosco well enough and being able to read his emotions and his lips Faith could tell he was asking them to stop and leave him alone. All of them were frightening him and his drugged up mind was making it his worse nightmare. She didn't even want to comprehend what he was seeing.   
  
When Faith stepped closer the strong lighting in the room caused something to catch her eye and she looked much closer. It was one small tear. It had formed on one of his eyes and began to pool around his eye and nose. When she stepped even closer Bosco looked away causing the small pool to fall over his nose and made it disappear.   
  
"Bosco." she whispered ever so softly as though she was speaking to a child who was too frightened to even listen to their mother.   
  
He didn't even look over. The doctors and nurses ignored her for the moment.   
  
"Bosco....it's okay. You're safe now, and nobody is going to hurt you okay...they're here to help. It's okay to be scared but I'm here so it has to be alright."   
  
Whispering her name under his breath he blinked a couple times and looked over at her. He made eye contact and held it for a second trying to decide if what he was looking at was another illusion.   
  
"Faith?"   
  
"Yes Bosco, I'm here and you're safe so you hold on and soon you will feel good as always."   
  
Bosco then bent his arm at a weird angle so he could grab onto her hand and then he held her eyes until they began to move him again. He tried not to let go but he soon did as she stood there looking as he tried to turn his head to look at her but the straps preventing that he disappeared down a hall she could not follow, the psych ward.   
  
"Come on honey, he is in good hands." Faith looked over and nodded as Procter led her away from the doors that swung shut heavily.   
  
Faith wouldn't get to see him for three days. Only family was allowed to see him and Angela and Mikey really kept most to themselves they didn't really say much to Faith, only that he was doing much better and so forth. But as she was looking at some magazine trying to keep her attention focused on it she heard her name.   
  
"Faith?" Looking up she saw Procter.   
  
"Honey they just moved your partner to a room, they're setting him up, I'm sure you would like to see him now wouldn't yah?" Proctor smiled.   
  
Shooting out of her chair, Faith followed Procter. Leading her through many hallways each had a patient in a room, a story behind the reason they were there. Trying to keep her eyes forward sometimes she would catch somebody looking at the door almost hoping somebody would come visit them while they faced their biggest fear, the hospital. Procter stopped and let her walk into the room.   
  
Bosco was in his own small section off by the window the curtains on top of the ceiling hanging down making the barrier on the part of his room. She could feel the air rush out of her lungs. He looked a 110% better. He was sitting up in bed and eating somewhat looked like to be not so tasteful food. His hair that was full of dirt and sweat was now clean and although bruising was up and down his body he looked like her partner.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Bosco looked up from his disgusting hospital food that he continually decided to make a face at and saw his partner standing in front of him. A small smirk formed on his dry lips.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"How you feeling?"   
  
He shrugged. "Well having this killer headache not so fun and the fact it won't go away, and by the way my food tastes like they picked it out of the garbage next door."   
  
"Well at least its food right?"   
  
"That is true...still tastes like shit though."   
  
Faith gave a small smile. Not understanding really why but she almost felt uncomfortable. Then again she did see Bosco as somebody completely different. She saw him as though he was an insane person that should be locked away and never to be seen again. Somebody that wasn't her partner.   
  
  
Bosco shifted in his bed but not by much just a mere scoot. Faith standing and looking a room gave him an almost uneasy feeling. He wanted to ask what the hell happened, how did he act, did he hurt anybody in the process? So many questions in his mind playing up he didn't know how to approach it so he just shifted in his room till he looked back at Faith who was looking down at her feet.   
  
"Will you sit down please, you're making me nervous as hell Faith."   
  
Faith looked and saw him nod to the chair next to his bed. Taking the offer Faith sat down.   
  
Not sure what to say and never being accused of being a great communicator Bosco looked away and mumbled 'thank you.'   
  
Looking up at him Faith gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Why are you thanking me?"   
  
Bosco huffed and turned back around.   
  
"Oh come on Faith, do you really have to ask? I know you were there for me, I just know you were, so thank you."   
  
"Bosco....," Faith looked down and thought her words and then looked him in the eyes "you don't need to thank me. You would of done the same thing for me, so don't thank me."   
  
His eyes sparkled and the light showed up in Bosco's eyes, the light that Faith loved to see. "Thank you." He said this once more but with a bit of an almost smartass tone about it.   
  
Shaking her head she just added to it. "No problem partner."   
  
Bosco had found his food again and began to find complete interest by sticking it and flipping over parts of his food. When he stopped for a second he saw his partner staring at something. He let his eyes travel towards were he knew she was looking at, the bruised skin and veins from the drug injections.   
  
"I don't remember anything you know."   
  
Faith looked up and saw her partner looking down at the arm that she had let her eyes stay.   
  
"It scares me. I don't know what I did, where I was, if I hurt anybody. I remember certain things, but not much."   
  
"Bosco you can't do this, believe me you shouldn't worry about it."   
  
"Yeah but if I did, I didn't have any control and that's all I know and that's what I hate...." Bosco looked down at the covers and almost got this sad aura about him as he mumbled "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"   
  
Faith smiled.   
  
"No you didn't, well maybe some male ego's but other then that no you didn't."   
  
Bosco looked at her curiously and Faith answered for him before he could even ask the question.   
  
"Let's just say you left some scratches and bruises but you didn't do much harm trust me on that."   
  
  
Faith knew another thing that truly bugged Bosco it wasn't just the fear of hurting somebody when he was out of control but the fear he might turn into low-lifes that he throws away on a regular day. She knew for a fact he was scared out of his mind that he would turn out to be like his brother and become a druggie, who wanted nothing but drugs in his system. But she knew one thing while he doubted himself, he had will-power and stubbornness. He was stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be and the will-power followed right after it, if he put his mind on something it was very rare he would change it for anything or anyone. Faith had witnessed and listened to the stories of him as a child. She didn't know that much but she knew enough that his father was abusive and they were the normal dysfunctional family that would have serious problems. But since he saw violence in his family he refused to hit a woman, and that could be why he can't commit himself, to afraid he might fall in love then do the thing he fears the most, hit the love of his life. But that was his will-power not to become his father and she knew if he wouldn't discredit himself and actually believe in himself for once she knew he would be over this and he would never have any addiction towards LSD or any drug for that matter.   
  
Time is what she needed to give her partner and time she would give him. But she would be there for her friend, no, her best friend and she would continue to be.   
  
Faith's thoughts were quick as she watched Bosco talk, she hadn't been listening but she pretended to be by smiling. She then caught the smirk again as he lifted his fork and asked if she wanted some of his meal.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Faith reached for the fork but before she could even get her hand over to his hand he pulled it back and popped the fork into his mouth with the handle sticking out of the side of his mouth like a thermometer.   
  
"To bad."   
  
Faith snorted and then began to smile as she laughed.   
  
"Jerk."   
  
  
TBC...  
  
Tag Note: Sorry again it took me some time to update, I just started to get frustrated with this story and didn't know what to do and now I hit the dreaded writers block but today I began to write again so cross fingers that I'll be able to finish real soon. ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you once more to the feedback I have been given. Thank you so much, it helps me so much even when things look a little bit down. So thank you for giving me feedback and I hope your still liking it, oh guess what it's almost done. I think next chapter is the end and if there is enough response might be a small sequel to it but will see. Anyways enjoy the chapter.   
  
Author Note: Bee, Debbie, and Sarebeth thank you so much for your wonderful and kind words. You three **hugs** to you both without you I don't think I would continue, so THANK YOU!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It wouldn't take long and Bosco would be up on his feet. He was on patrol in a matter of days and for Faith it felt very good to have her partner back in the old seat, the driver seat.   
  
At first Bosco was rather worried everybody would think he was now a drug addict but for the most part nobody said anything. Bosco was one of them, and when something happens to one of their own, it happens to them all and effects them all the same way. So keeping it quiet is what they preferred and for Bosco that was the best therapy. Faith even had made her way to the firehouse and found Carlos and told him if he said anything to anyone she would personally rearrange his precious body parts and make sure he wished he never opened his mouth. For Carlos, he took it very well for he just nodded his head and promised he would never say anything.   
  
Faith was lost in her own thoughts when she felt the car stop and was pulled off to the side. Bosco was staring at something or someone in particular. She looked over at her partner and his eyes were fixed and so she followed his line of sight and saw a guy talking to somebody. To her, he seemed like he was just talking and not doing anything wrong but Faith knew her partner well enough that this guy wasn't innocent.   
  
"Stay here." Not always listening to her partner she just decided to let her partner do whatever he thought he needed to do.   
  
  
Bosco walked up to the two guys talking causally. He could hear the conversation between the two.   
  
"So what did you tell 'Big Rick" and how the hell did you get out of there?"   
  
"Oh what did you think I did, I told that guy to kiss my ass and I just left."   
  
"No shit, you did, didn't you, man...." The man stopped and looked at the cop coming and he didn't know what to say. Bosco just nodded and the guy turned around and walked away rather quickly leaving the other man hanging. Turning around quickly Jamie saw somebody he never thought he would see in a million years, Bosco, the guy in the other cell. He didn't know what to do if he should take off and hope he would lose him or just play it cool. He would decide to play it cool, even though he could see how pissed off Bosco was. There was no doubt in Jamie's mind Bosco knew very clearly that Jamie had left him to die in Rick Deamilis house and he knew if it was him he would be pissed off too.   
  
"Hey man didn't think I would see you again."   
  
Bosco just smirked and shook his head as he spoke.   
  
"Funny how life works, wouldn't you say? I mean here you are again. You know I can't get over the fact you left me there," Bosco laughed making Jamie feel uncomfortable. "and I was going to help you out and hell I didn't know you but you seemed decent enough and I figured you would do the same for me but you left me and now you're here in front of me yet again selling drugs on my watch, my how life works out."   
  
Jamie got nervous and looked around.   
  
"What you talking about man I wasn't selling shit, you can't arrest me for something I don't have."   
  
Bosco chuckled. "Are you forgetting who is the cop here? It's your word against mine who do you think they will listen to, huh?"   
  
Jamie looked at Bosco and saw the look on the officer's face. He didn't know Bosco all to well but he could tell that Bosco was serious and Jamie wasn't going to stand around and let Bosco make good on his threat. When he turned around to go his foot caught something, Bosco's foot, and he fell to the ground landing flat on his face.   
  
By the time Bosco was bending down on one knee to cuff Jamie, Faith had gotten out of the car just in case she needed to back her partner up.   
  
"What did he do?"   
  
Bosco looked up from what he was doing to answer her.   
  
"Oh he was selling drugs in my Precinct, isn't that just a shame Yokas?"   
  
"It's a lie, I don't have any drugs on me, it's a fucking frame."   
  
Bosco by then had gotten his hands cuffed and stood up roughly pulling Jamie up as well shaking his head.   
  
"Now cussing in front of a women, what are we to do with you?"   
  
"Fuck you." snarled Jamie  
  
Then without any warning Bosco slapped him upside the head.   
  
"Don't talk like that, my partner here has virgin ears and I can't have you talking that way now can I?"   
  
He lead Jamie towards the squad car and opened the door and before he placed Jamie into the car he made sure Jamie slammed head on the car as Bosco maneuvered him into the car.   
  
"Ohhhh you really should watch your head more often." Bosco then smiled and shut the door.   
  
"There isn't any drugs is there?" asked Faith as she watched him walk to get into the drivers side.   
  
"Of course not, but let's just say he deserves what he gets."   
  
Faith would not push any further on the topic. Although she was curious in what the man had done she knew if her partner really wanted her know he would later tell her. Probably when they were bored out of their minds at a stakeout and Bosco couldn't just take being in the car without having to say something after a while he would probably bring up the subject and her curiosity would lay to rest.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Both officers had been keeping busy all through the night and it was time for their dinner break. As they pulled up to the restaurant they had picked the joint because they knew most of the third shift gang was there, and they could see the ambulances and squad car parked outside.   
  
"You don't think they will say anything do you?"   
  
Faith reassured Bosco that he would be fine and they wouldn't say anything. She hoped they wouldn't say anything. But if she knew them well enough one of them would spill the beans and safe bets she put her money on Carlos.   
  
As they got out of the car she could tell in her partners stride that he has this nervousness about him fearing they would look at him like he was a druggie now, something they locked up. But she knew Bosco well enough he would put all that aside and put a wall up and he would act as though nothing ever happened. Pretend everything that Doc, Carlos, Davis, Sully, and herself had witnessed was nothing but a terrible nightmare that they all had woken up from and everything was all right with the world.   
  
"You ready?"   
  
"More then I ever will be."   
  
  
"Hey Bosco." Davis called out as everybody either was to busy eating away at their food or turned away from the door not seeing the two come in.   
  
As the two approached the table it began to shudder and movement came from the occupants as they made room for Bosco and Faith.   
  
"Hey." Bosco sat next to Davis with Faith beside Bosco she sat next to Doc who nudged Carlos to move over as he scooted a little closer bumping into Sully which he got a grumble and the table was set.   
  
"So how you doing after yourwhole drug thing?"   
  
The table had been silent and people were into their own conversations but whatever any of them were doing stopped and looked up at Carlos. Some stole even glances at Bosco to see his reaction. Bosco just looked up from the menu and then acting as though Carlos never said anything looked back down.   
  
Carlos looked around and looked around at the table when Bosco didn't answer his question. "What....it was an honest question."   
  
Doc shook his head at how his partner could show some what little compassion he had in him yet not expressing it right or waiting for the right moment to speak it.   
  
Carlos shrugged his shoulders as the waiter came walking up asking the orders of the people who had arrived and had not yet anything to drink or eat. As Faith began to order her food a cell phone began to ring. Everybody who owned one began to check their pockets but when they realized it wasn't theirs they started to look around to see who would answer theirs, and Maurice Boscorelli was the one who answered.   
  
They watched as he picked it up and listened to whoever was on the other end and waited for any kind of remark that would make them know who he was talking to. His expression stayed the same as he placed the mobile back into his pocket and he looked up gave the menu back to the waitress.   
  
"Sorry you guys," he stood up "but I'm going to have to cut this short." Faith got up thinking she would be needed but he waved her off. "It's okay, Mikey needs to talk."   
  
Without waiting for any response Bosco walked out as though he wanted to leave and the gang watched him leave. Sullivan then asked the question that was on everybody's mind.   
  
"How is he doing Faith?"   
  
Faith turned around and looked at Sully. She then turned and looked at everybody and then as though it wasn't much of an issue looked down at her menu again "he is happy to be back. Can I have a glass of water please."   
  
Everybody looked to see the waitress still standing there not sure what to make of the conversation or the crew. She smiled and walked away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikey wanted to talk to his brother. Ever since Bosco had come out of the hospital, Bosco had not talked to Mikey. Mikey wanted to talk to his older brother and wanted to see if everything was all right with each other. He never thought in a million years he would be actually nervous talking to his brother but he was.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey." Mikey nodded his head and they began to walk down the street alongside his brother.   
  
They walked for a little bit not saying much at all just walking and both hoping would break the silence. After a while Mikey found the courage and started the conversation.   
  
"You're not mad, are you?"   
  
Bosco shoved his hands into his pocket, not because he was cold but only his hands were going to get fidgety and he wanted to keep them in the pockets of his coat.   
  
"No."   
  
"I mean I wouldn't blame you if you were, I got you into the whole mess, it's my fault."   
  
"Just don't okay...nothing to worry about. It's over."   
  
Mikey didn't say anymore for him that's all he needed to hear. Bosco and Mikey had never been on speaking terms a lot of the times but Mikey was reassured Bosco had already let it roll off his shoulders and would rather not dwell on it.   
  
Both brothers would walk down the streets not even talking but they both knew what each other was thinking they didn't need to speak. But what both brothers didn't know as they continued to walk down the street a lone figure was waiting and watching, ready to pounce just at the right moment.   
  
TBC...  
  
Tag Note: You guys knows what gets me writing a lot faster, tee heheheheheh 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay just a little reminder, this is R so we have some colorful words, not to bad but it's bad enough lol so just wanted to let you know.   
  
Author's Note: Bee, Sarabeth, Debbie, and Tanya you four...the story is over and I want to say thank you so much for everything. I really didn't think I was going to go through with this story I thought people would think it was well out of there and argh so thank you so much when I felt so down and out (hah song lyric) that you brought me up again.   
  
This also goes to all of you who have given me replies, I wish I could name you all but I feel like I'll leave somebody out so, thank you, you know who you are. Thank you so much for everything!!!! Thank you for everybody's kinds words I hope you love this last installment of Fears, thank you!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Mikey looked over at his brother and looked away. They didn't have to talk to understand what one another was thinking.   
  
They were making their way back to the restaurant to eat some food with the gang when somebody decided to pay them an unexpected visit.   
  
Something distracted Mikey on the street and he turned his head to study it for a second and when he went to nudge his brother to show him, he wasn't there. He turned his head to the side and then turned and looked behind expecting to see his brother doing something but to his dismay he wasn't there. Not sure what to make of the situation he just hoped his brother was playing another one of his disappearing acts. Bosco had always done that to him. If the power went out or the two happen to be in a generally dark place Bosco would go and hide of course leaving Mikey to go and search for him Bosco would then jump from wherever he was hidden and scare him to death. Mikey being scared out of his wits would go running away not understanding why his older brother would do that to him, but it was only because Bosco was terrified of the dark and it made him feel better if he could make his younger brother feel that same terror.   
  
Mikey retraced his steps and walked back towards the last time he saw his brother and that was before the alley thinking Bosco would come screaming out, how wrong he was.   
  
  
Bosco was enjoying his brother's company for once and not to be arguing, it seemed every time they saw each other they had to bicker so it was nice. He never expected Nick to come out of no where but he mentally kicked himself that he was caught off guard.   
  
As he walked by the alley next to his brother which he tried not to shiver hating alleyways especially at night he didn't even get the chance to say anything when something pulled his shoulder and made him stumbled into the darkened street. Before Bosco could even had a chance to let out a surprised yelp a hand went over his mouth, trapping any words or cries of help. He felt the barrel of the 9mm pressed against his head. He wondered what the hell was going on who would dare do this to an on-duty cop but then a voice spoke and he knew who would.   
  
"Caught off guard Officer, that's not good. Don't you remember me Boscorelli?"   
  
Bosco's anger flared up. When Nick began to talk he knew who it was right off the bat, for Bosco could never mistake Nick's voice. Mumbling something that would probably get him hit but his words laid on deaf ears for the words could not be heard with the large hand over his mouth.   
  
Nick pressed hard with the gun into Bosco's temple when a noise could be heard. Mikey was calling out to Bosco. Nick pulled Bosco out from the middle and let the darkness hide both of them.   
  
  
Mikey stepped into the alleyway the dark embracing him into its arms. His eyes adjusted and as they did he could see slight movement close to the building.   
  
As his eyes made out the figure he realized it was Bosco and he could tell as Bosco moved he was not alone.   
  
He tried to hold back but a tiny gasp of air came out from his mouth as he saw his brother being held by gun point by Nick.   
  
"Surprised to see me Mikey?"   
  
Mikey didn't say anything as Nick stepped closer pushing Bosco with him.   
  
"So now that I have you both here finally together you both can pay for making me do fucking time when I didn't need to."   
  
"Look Nick, Bosco doesn't have nothing to do with this, it's just between you and me. Come on."   
  
"Oh fuck you Mikey. It has everything to do with your brother and you so don't give me that bull shit, your entire family has everything to do with it. I'll kill you first I do believe, then your brother," he pressed the temple again causing Bosco to flinch and move his head a little trying to get away from the barrel "and then your dear Momma, and maybe for fun your father."   
  
Bosco mumbled something again. Nick looked and took his hand off then with the hand that covered Bosco's mouth grabbed the back of his shirt twisting it and tightening the coat around Bosco's neck making it a little difficult to breath properly.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Reaching up to pull at the coat that was strangling his neck Bosco repeated his words.   
  
"I said, kill our Dad, no lost there, the bastard deserves it."   
  
Nick looked at the back of Bosco's head.   
  
"Oh so you don't care, then I won't then....wouldn't want to be doing you a favor now would I?"   
  
Bosco rolled his eyes.   
  
"Look Nick will you stop what you're doing, just let my brother go."   
  
Trying to convince Nick into some kind of state of mind where he would try and think what he was doing Mikey took a step towards Nick and that is when Nick placed the gun on him. He knew there was no way that he would be able to get Nick to stop what he was doing but if that meant the gun be pointed at him instead of his brother's head, then so be it.   
  
"You shut up, it's all your fucking fault. It all boils down to you two mother fuckers. Because of you," Nick jerked the gun at Mikey, "I had to do time but because you had a brother who is a fucking pig you didn't. Well this time you will pay for everything."   
  
Nick was ready to pull the trigger when Bosco sprung into action. He landed his foot hard onto Nick's foot and then brought his elbow back and slammed it into Nick's mouth and with a quick swing he brought his arm down on Nick's outstretched hand. When the gun slackened Bosco turned around and realized Nick was not yet dazed the first thing came to mind was to head butt him and that is what he did both of them feeling the force of Bosco's head. Nick fell to the ground with Bosco swaying to the side shaking his head with Mikey grinning like a Chester cat.   
  
"Good God, Bro, I always said you were head strong but I never thought you would take it God damn seriously."   
  
Both of them turned and looked at Nick who was grabbing his head in pain. Bosco walked over and grabbed the gun that laid beside Nick's side.   
  
He then left Nick and walked back to Mikey. With his back turned Bosco didn't even see Nick roll over and grab the gun from the back of his waistband, failing to hear the gun cock. All Bosco had the chance to do was spin around when he saw the look cross his brother's features.   
  
The gun exploded and the bullet that came from Nick's gun slammed into Bosco. Bosco stumbled backwards falling into Mikey, Mikey not ready for his brother's weight lost his footing and both brothers toppled and fell to the ground hard. Mikey felt the whoosh of the breath knocked out of him.   
  
Mikey's mind registered and pushed Bosco off of him. He was on his knees looking down at his unconscious brother. In his mind his brother was now dead, dead because of him. He forgot one thing though that saved a lot of cops lives, the bulletproof vest.   
  
Adrenaline began to pump through him when he heard Nick getting up on his feet. Tears beginning to sting his eyes like sand he willed himself not to cry. He looked away from his brother.   
  
"Awwww, a touching moment."   
  
The words pierced Mikey's soul. His heart was pumping harder and as he closed his eyes and moved his head to look away from his brother Nick's words made his eyes pop open and that is when he spotted the weapon in Bosco's holster.   
  
From the angle Nick couldn't see Mikey unhooking the safety belt from Bosco's gun and pulling it loose and holding the cold deadly firearm in his sweaty hands.   
  
Mikey looked at Bosco as though he wouldn't be there when he turned around and for the last time seeing his eyes shut tight he took a deep breath stood up and turned around.   
  
Nick grinned as though he was a long time friend.   
  
"Sorry about your brother, look on the bright side he won't be alone by himself very long."   
  
Nick cocked the gun and pointed it at Mikey.   
  
"You're wrong."   
  
Pulling his finger off the trigger Nick then stopped pointing the gun and let his arm slacken.   
  
"Now I'm interested, what makes you say that?"   
  
"Because I have Bosco's gun."   
  
Mikey brought the gun he was hiding from behind his back and clicked the gun back.   
  
"See you in hell Nick." He felt the jerk in the gun and for a split second, time stood still for Mikey and in that time he wondered for a split second if he missed he knew Nick would retaliate and kill him and he would truly be with his brother. But the bullet hit dead on and without remorse from the bullet it spilt open Nick's scull and killing him instantly. As his body slumped to the ground with no more life pumping into him his body twitched, blood vessels still pumping blood.   
  
The energy he found to kill Nick zapped out of him and the gun fell from his grasp hitting the ground with a thud echoing down the alley. Turning around he closed his eyes and thought he was dreaming. He opened them up again and his brother was trying to sit up but was having a tough time. He ran over and helped Bosco into full sitting position.   
  
"Jesus that hurts I hate when that happens, shit." Bosco winced taking in deep breaths.   
  
"I thought you were dead Bro." Bosco clenched his teeth when a sharp pain ripped through him and being able to wave off the pain he looked at his brother.   
  
"Takes a lot more to kill me, and one little measly bullet won't stop me."   
  
Realization that Nick had shot him, Bosco looked over at the cold body that once was Nick's and at the gun that laid only a few feet away. He looked down at his empty holster and then at the gun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the whole place was surrounded with cops, uniforms and medics Lt. Swersky wanted answers and he was getting impatient with the not knowing anything. He had found Faith and stalked up to her and crossed his arms looking at her.   
  
"So can somebody tell me what the hell happened here? Why I have one dead body, a shot officer, and a brother of the shot officer?" asked Lt. Swersky. Nobody was giving him straight answers so he was picking at Faith Yokas, Boscorelli's partner but she shrugged and told him to go and ask Bosco.   
  
  
Faith had just gotten to the scene. She heard Bosco call over the radio and naturally the group left in a hurry to get to the scene in where Bosco was calling for assistance. When they got there Bosco was standing up holding his mid section and his brother was supporting most of his weight. She came and helped Bosco out on the street were Doc was waiting to help out. She began to talk to him a mile a second trying to find out what had happened but he waved her off. She took Mikey to the side and asked him what had happened. But his simple reply was to go and ask Bosco. She was about to let out a frustrated scream when she walked back to the ambulance were Bosco had a oxygen mask over his mouth to help his breathing he took it off when he saw his partner coming back.   
  
"Faith all that happened was Nick caught both of us off guard," a hurtful breath he took a gasp of oxygen and then continued "I shot Nick to protect my brother he had a gun trained on us, shot me, I shot back, end of story." He put the oxygen mask back on and closed his eyes when another wave of pain hit him. Nodding her head she patted his foot.   
  
"See you at the hospital Bosco."   
  
She jumped out of the ambulance as Doc closed the doors but before Bosco took the oxygen mask off one more time.   
  
"If Lt. Swersky asks, tell him to talk to me." He winked and that was all he said and the doors slammed shut.   
  
  
So when LT. Swersky came asking her questions she casually told him to go and talk to Bosco who was being transferred to the hospital.   
  
When she went to her car she saw Mikey sitting in the car not a care in the world she knew he had placed himself there knowing he only trusted her to get him to the hospital without being too aggressive with questions and keep asking what had happened.   
  
For the most part it stayed silent until Mikey mumbled something under his breath while looking away. Faith not truly understanding what he had said asked him to repeat it.   
  
"I said, it's my fault you know?"   
  
Faith dared not take a look at Mikey, she didn't want him to see her true feelings in what she thought about Mikey. She didn't like how Mikey or Angela in how they took Bosco for granted always thinking he would be there to bail them out of trouble when ever they asked it of him. Even though she hated to admit to herself, she had done it numerous times as well as believing Bosco would always be there no matter what but nobody is invincible and nobody lasts forever.   
  
"Look Mikey, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. All that matter is Bosco is okay, he is a survivor always has been and always will be and he probably has forgiven you, you had your talk, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Then Bosco will roll it off his shoulders and to him it never happened. So bringing it up again and making yourself upset just keeps you in the past, just.....just let it go."   
  
As they pulled up to the hospital and parked, the high lit area illuminated the squad car Mikey unhooked his seat belt reaching for the door handle.   
  
"Bosco didn't kill that man did he, you did, didn't you."   
  
Faith didn't ask the question she formed it into a statement. She knew, she seen Bosco be shot before, have witnessed cops being knocked off their feet and not being able to do much after they woke up let alone fire and hit dead on.   
  
Mikey still held onto the door handle ready to jump out and leave Faith sitting in the car hoping he wouldn't have to really have to say much.   
  
Seeing the uneasy look on Mikey's face she smiled a soft warm smile.   
  
"Don't worry, your secrete is safe with me."   
  
"How did you know all this?"   
  
Faith sighed and thought about it for a second and replied.   
  
"Let's just call it....woman's instinct."   
  
"Thank you." Mikey got out of the car quickly hurrying into the hospital.   
  
Faith stayed true to her promise, Nick died by the hand of Bosco and his alone in self-defense. No charges were ever brought for Bosco was only acting on the behalf safety of and any "good" officer would do so with no questions asked. For the officers of the 55 Precinct it was another story that would rather be buried then ever be told again. Nobody would give you straight answers if you asked them anyways because the officers as seeing it was the only way to protect their own making sure he would never live that fear ever again.   
  
The End!   
  
Tag Note: Thank you again guys for everything and don't worry I'm already on works for my next story idea, hope you like and again thank you all!!!!! 


End file.
